


Fast Forward

by taronfanfic



Series: Rewind [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Continuing on from Rewind with an 11 month jump forwad in time. What happens between the pair when stresses from outside factors start to cause cracks in their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

Boyfriend and Girlfriend. It was official. Officially official too, and you’d never felt happier. Not a day went by without you smiling or laughing because of Taron. Not a day went by without you kissing him either, and it was pretty rare for gaps between sex to last longer than 48 hours. For a while you lived between each other’s flats with items of clothing slowly migrating between wardrobes. When you got sick of sharing a toothbrush you bought new ones and settled on having two each. If one kitchen became empty of food, you’d simply switch flats until you’d eaten the second kitchen bare. Generally, the weekends were spent at Taron’s and the weeknights at yours. It made your friends jealous that you had the best of both worlds, being close enough to essentially live together, but still have separate places if you wanted some space. Not that you ever wanted space, but it was calming to know it was an option.

It was 8 months in that the first serious chat happened. You suggested actually moving in together, picking a flat and combining all your possessions so you could halve your rent and put the saved money towards a deposit on a house. The excitement radiated from Taron. He jumped at the idea and told you he was moving in to your flat, no questions asked. You fucked all through the night in loved up bliss, dreaming out loud about finding the perfect home to settle down in. You really didn’t think things could get any better.

You also never expected them to get worse. But who does?

***

It was late one Friday night when your phone started to ring. You had your head resting comfortably in Taron’s lap with your legs curled up against the other end of the sofa as you watched TV together, catching up on the drama from Love Island.

“Who is it?” You grumbled as Taron shifted beneath you to reach your phone from the coffee table.

“Your mum.” He replied as he lowered the screen in front of your face.

“Just silence it, I’ll call her back tomorrow.” He muted the call and handed over your phone, too lazy to reach forward and place it back on the table. The comfortable silence returned as you went back to watching TV, feeling Taron’s fingertips rubbing softly up and down your arm as a couple on screen finally admitted to liking each other. You felt your phone start to vibrate again in your palm and it was your mum calling for the second time.

“Urgh, what does she want?” You moaned as you sat up from Taron and walked across to the kitchen area to answer it this time.

“Hey Mum, I was going to call you back tomorrow as it’s late and we’re heading to bed soon.” Taron cast a glance back at you over his shoulder and smiled softly at the idea of going to bed. “What? Slow down, what’s happened?” His smile switched to a frown as he tried to piece together half a conversation to work out what was going on. “Shit. That’s not good. So what happens now… No, no, Mum. It’ll be okay, he’ll be fine, he’s in the best place. Just stay calm because there’s nothing you can do and stressing yourself out isn’t going to help is it?”

By now Taron was on his feet and standing on the opposite side of the breakfast bar, trying to listen closely to what your mum was saying too.

“It’s all going to be fine, look I’ll get the first train up tomorrow and stay for the weekend. Can you pick me up from the station when I get there?… no, of course, don’t worry I can get a taxi. It’s fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can, Mum… I need to get some things together now, so text me if anything changes, yeah? Good, okay. I’ll see you soon. It’s going to be fine.”

You ended the call and immediately closed your eyes as you felt the optimism you’d shared with your Mum drain from your body. As the first few tears ran down your cheeks you felt Taron’s hands upon your shoulders and his body moving in closely behind yours.

“What’s happened?” He asked softly as he pulled you in against his chest and wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“My Dad’s been rushed into hospital.” You paused to take a shaky breath and felt Taron’s lips pressing a kiss to your temple.

“He’ll be okay.”

You shook your head.

“No one knows that yet. He’s been taken for scans.”

“Did your Mum say what had actually happened?”

“He was in a lot of pain, was being sick and then collapsed.” You stated simply, repeating the words your Mum had said to you just moments before. It was then that the shock finally hit you and you felt your legs weaken beneath you. “Oh god.”

“Hey, hey hey, shhh it’s alright.” Taron supported more of your weight as you turned around in his arms and buried your head into his shoulder as you started to sob. “Y/N, it’s going to be absolutely fine. He’s in the hospital with the doctors looking after him, they’ll work out what’s wrong and how to treat it and he’ll be back on his feet in no time at all.”

“But what if he’s not?”

“He will be.” Taron continued to try and soothe you, running his hands softly up and down your back.

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but I don’t know what else to say. I just want you to be okay and I know I can’t take the fear away right now.”

“My Mum’s on her own.” Your eyes shot up to Taron’s as you thought of her sitting on her own in the hospital waiting for any news. She’d be feeling exactly the same as you, if not worse, and had no one there to give her a hug.

“I’m sure she can ring a friend if she needs to, and it won’t be for much longer as we’ll be there tomorrow.”

“We?” You questioned as Taron’s arms dropped from around you.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.”

“No, Taron. You don’t need to do that.” You shook your head as you walked away from him and through to the bedroom so you could start to pull a few things together into a bag.

“Y/N.” He pleaded after you.

“Please, not tonight.” You already felt deflated, defeated and just didn’t have the energy to explain yourself properly as you cast a glance back to him from the bedroom doorway. He saw your shoulders drop as you sighed, and he gave you a simple nod of understanding back.

Thinking straight wasn’t easy, but you’d grabbed all the main essentials you thought you’d need and bundled them into your rucksack ready for the morning. You were sat in bed booking your train ticket as Taron completed his nightly routine in silence and then joined you, still not having said a word.

“Please don’t be weird.”

“I’m not.” He replied softly as he opened himself up for you to cuddle in against his side. “I was just giving you some time to think, to let it sink in.”

“Sorry. Everything feels strange right now.”

“It’s alright, it’s bound to. It will all be okay though.”

“I hope so.” You sighed again as you shuffled down the bed and let your head rest softly against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than anything.” He kissed the top of your head and it felt like the most comforting thing in the world. There was a feeling in your gut that the next few weeks, or months, weren’t going to be easy; things weren’t going to go smoothly. But for once in your life you had someone by your side to soften the blow. Someone who could look after you and pick you back up when it felt like you were falling to pieces. You had Taron and he made you feel strong, capable and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm on your phone was wasted as you woke over an hour before it was due to go off. You got up as quietly as you could and moved your bag out into the hallway so you could leave Taron to sleep peacefully. The slice of toast you’d made had long gone cold before you’d finished eating it but that was the least of your worries. No new messages had come in from your Mum overnight, so you fired off a quick text to let her know when you’d be with her and ask if there was any further news. There was nothing else to do but wait to leave. The wait was always the worst bit. You felt so helpless. Minutes took forever to pass and before long the sight of your flat was doing your head in. The reply from you mum saying there was no update yet was equally as worrying and you just needed to get out, even if it meant moving your wait to the station instead.

I’ll be back by Sunday evening and I’ll call you when I can. Love you. X

You placed the note you’d written for Taron on his bedside table and left a soft kiss to his forehead before admiring how cute he looked with his bed hair.

“Love you.” He half mumbled as he stirred slightly, turned over, and went back to sleep. You found yourself smiling a little because of him and you knew instantly that it would be the last time you’d smile that weekend.

***

It didn’t matter where in the world you were, hospitals always felt the same. The smell was the same, the harsh light was the same, and the endless void of corridors never got any less echoey. As you walked up to the ward your Dad had been moved to over-night you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

T: You made it there ok? What’s the latest? I miss you already. Xxx

Y/N: Yes, just walking to the ward now. I’ll let you know in a few mins. Xxx

You replied instantly to Taron’s text, making sure it had sent before you pushed open the door into the small room where your parents were. Your mum didn’t even look up as you entered, her gaze stayed fixed on her hands as they held your Dad’s softly, minding the wires and tubes that were strung between him and the machines which surrounded his bed. He looked pale and exhausted. A fraction of his usual self. You felt the tears building in your eyes and blinked quickly as you tried to supress them.

“Still no news?” You swallowed hard as you forced out the question.

“The doctor should be in any minute with the results from the scans.”

“Okay.” The feet of the chair scraped along the floor as you pulled it up closer to the bed and sat down opposite your mum.

T: Everything will be fine. Xxx

Repeating those four words over and over in your mind helped you to stay calm. You closed your eyes for a second as you pictured Taron sat next to you and the voice in your head switched to his. He would always be there, no matter what.

“Still glued to that bloody phone.” The harsh mumble from you Mum broke you out of your thoughts and as you looked up you could see her bitter, judging expression.

“It was just Taron checking I got here alright, and asking if there was any news on Dad yet.” You explained.

“I don’t know why he cares.”

“Charming.”

“You know what I mean.” Your mum replied harshly. “We’re not his family.”

Finding a response to that was difficult. You wanted to throw shade and sarcasm back, but you knew it wasn’t the time or the place; everyone’s stress levels were high. You also wanted to tell her that he felt like family to you, that he’d be part of the family in time and that you’d be creating your own family somewhere down the line. But you knew that wouldn’t go down well either.

“He still wanted to come with me today.”

“Really? Hardly the best time for meeting the family is it!”

“I know, that’s why I told him not to.” You defended.

“Good. I can’t be dealing with that hassle too, and it’s not like any of your boyfriends ever stick around long enough to make it worth meeting them.” Your mum laughed and you could only lower your head as your throat tightened with the emotions that grew painfully in your chest.

“Jane…” Your dad finally spoke, the sympathy clear in his voice despite the weakness to its volume. “You’re upsetting her.”

“I’m just messing.” Your mum replied with a smile before looking back to you. “It is nice you’re here. Just a shame we’ve not seen you since Christmas… a shame that it took something like this to get you back.”

You felt your eyebrows raise in disbelief that you could still be on the receiving end of so much grief when your family were stuck in a horrible situation. It was mad that they couldn’t see the reason why you didn’t visit them more often. You were saved from having to respond when the door opened and the consultant entered the room carrying a file which contained the images from the scans.

***

The fresh air hit your face as you rushed through the automatic doors and turned left out of the hospital. You didn’t know where you were going but you knew you had to get away. That tiny room might as well have been hell for how it made you feel. So many emotions were raging through your body, shouting out to be felt, processed and dealt with, but you didn’t know where to start. A secluded doorway faced you as you rounded the next corner, offering up a place to hide for a little while. You crouched down and let your back rest against the peeling blue paint as you gripped your phone tightly and waited for Taron’s number to dial.

“Hey, you.” He answered softly.

“I can’t do this.” The first sob escaped your trembling body and as much as you didn’t want Taron to hear it, didn’t want to cause him to worry about you, you knew you needed him more than ever. He stayed silent for a moment longer as he took in your sobs and worked out what to say.

“Do you want me to come up there?”

“No.” You replied instantly. “It’ll make everything worse and it’s already shit enough.”

“What’s happened?”

“I can’t… oh god.” You pulled the phone away from you as you buried your head into your knees and continued to cry. It left Taron thinking the absolute worst, but you couldn’t find many words. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, I’m here. I’m not going to hang up on you so take your time. Take a deep breath or two and try to calm down a bit for me, yeah?” You listened closely to his voice and followed his instructions, forcing yourself to breathe deeply and take things in small steps. “That’s better, you’re alright and I’m here. So, tell me what’s happened?”

“It’s a tumour.” Two fresh new tears rolled down your cheeks and made you pause. “They’re going to do a biopsy.”

“Right.” There was a sigh of relief which followed Taron’s reply to hearing your dad was at least still alive.

“We won’t get the results of that until the middle of the week. No one’s said it yet, but we know we’re all thinking the same thing.”

“Cancer?”

“Fuck.” Hearing someone say it out loud was like a new blow all over again. It confirmed it was real, it was actually happening and wasn’t something which could be swept under the carpet and never spoken of again.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Me too.” Another silence fell between you and it couldn’t have felt more awkward. You knew Taron didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but his silence was even worse. No words were going to change how you felt, but anything was better than nothing. The last thing you needed was for him to back away.

“So… how is he at the moment?” Taron finally spoke cautiously.

“Erm, alright. Weirdly calm.”

“I guess it’s out of his hands though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Doesn’t make it any less terrifying though.”

“No, of course. I guess you’ve just got to be strong for him. Nothing is set in stone yet. It might not come to the worst, and if it does they’ll have a plan. They deal with things like this every day, love, so they’ll know what’s best.”

“Mmmm.” You hummed in response.

“Chin up, little one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologise for, and you know you can call me whenever you want to. In fact, how about I call you later tonight? Give you something to aim for for the rest of the day?” Taron made his suggestion and it was the one thing that gave you even the smallest ounce of warmth and love; it left you feeling calmer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good. We’ll do that.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. Literally!” He giggled. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too. Speak later.”


	3. Chapter 3

You threw the last third of your sandwich bought from the train station in the bin. Hunger hadn’t crossed your body all weekend, but you forced yourself to eat something to make sure you didn’t feel any worse. The journey home had felt quicker than the one going, and as much as you didn’t want to leave your Dad, you definitely needed to get away and have your own space back. The overwhelming smell of lavender and camomile hit you as you opened the door to your flat and dropped your bag down to the floor.

“T?” You called out.

“Yup, in here.” He called back from the kitchen. “Just poured you a glass of wine.”

“Might as well give me the bottle.” Taron spun around to face you after closing the fridge door and pouted at you in sympathy.

“Come ‘ere.”

As you buried your face into his neck you felt his strong arms envelope you tightly. He was warm and cuddly, his scent immediately soothing you and letting you know you were at home. The hug lasted for a perfectly long time, neither of you speaking or moving, just holding each other tight and enjoying the reunion.

“I’ve missed you.” You mumbled against his skin before pressing your lips to his neck.

“Missed you too. I’m gonna have to let you go now as I’ve been running you a bath and I don’t want it to overflow.”

“Could you be any more perfect?” Taron smiled at you softly as he handed you your glass of wine and then beckoned you to follow him into the bathroom. He’d lit candles around the room and the bath water was deep and steaming, with bubbles pilled high on top.

“Get yourself undressed and I’ll grab my speakers. I made you a chilled out playlist this morning so you can relax and try to forget about everything.”

“Taron?” You made him stop in the doorway and turn back to face you. “Do you wanna join me?” There was a knowing smirk that formed across his lips before he backed into the bedroom and collected his speakers and phone.

“As tempting as your offer is, this was always meant to be for you. Some ‘me’ time. Alone.”

“But what if I don’t want to be on my own?” You replied innocently as you pulled your top up and over your head.

“Well then I’ll just have to get in too, won’t I?” He grinned and you weren’t sure if he’d been expecting you to ask him in the first place. It didn’t really matter though, you couldn’t wait to be back in his arms, relaxing in the warm water and feeling truly loved.

Taron hesitated in the thick layer of bubbles, his arms supporting his weight as he flinched at the temperature of the water which lapped against his most sensitive skin.

“Shit! How do you ever get in a bath that’s this hot?” He swore before laughing at himself.

“Always easier when you don’t have balls.” You teased back as you stepped in between his legs and sent a small wave rushing up to help submerge him. He winced again as he lowered himself all the way down and then realised he had the best view of your arse, reaching up to caress over it as you lowered yourself down and sat between his legs.

“Oh this is good.” You sighed as you relaxed back against Taron’s chest and closed your eyes.

“Mmmhm.” He snaked his arms around your stomach and held you close. “How are you feeling?”

“Knackered… still a bit scared and like I could cry again at any moment.”

“It was horrible hearing you cry like that. I wish I could have been there to hold you.” He lifted one arm and wrapped it across your chest, leaving his hand on your shoulder as he squeezed you tighter for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I knew it would make you worry, but…”

“Don’t. You don’t need to be thinking about me right now.” He kissed the back of your head. “Focus on being there for your Dad, and let me take care of you.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” You turned back so you could kiss Taron for the first time since arriving home. He smiled into it and struggled to let your lips go as you pulled away.

It was quickly turning into the best bath you’d ever had. The relaxing smell, the gentle glow from the candles and your favourite calming songs creating the perfect atmosphere as you let your boyfriend soothe your whole body. He was careful and gentle as he poured water over your head and massaged the shampoo through your hair, followed by the conditioner. His hands roamed over your body as he spread the soap suds from the bubbles across your skin, cheekily lingering longer than he needed to when he got to your chest. It left you feeling completely relaxed and ready for bed as you climbed out and wrapped yourself up in your soft towel.

Everything was quiet and peaceful as you lay in bed with Taron by your side. It started to feel like the entire weekend was a horrible nightmare you’d just woken up from. Parents always seem so invincible when you’re younger. They have all the answers and advice, they know exactly what to do in a crisis, and they’ve always been there. It was the true sign of adulthood to discover that they’re not as invincible as you think. The days when they needed you more than you needed them were upon you and right now you weren’t sure if you could handle it. Especially not when you’d have your Mum scrutinising your every move and only adding to your stress. It felt horrible to think it, but you wished it was her who was ill instead of your Dad. You’d always been a Daddy’s Girl and seeing him look so weak was breaking your heart.

You sat up in bed as the tears came flooding back and left you wiping them away from your cheeks quickly. Taron had already drifted off to sleep and you didn’t want to wake him. Talking wasn’t going to change anything and being held again would only make you cry more so you sat in the darkness and let your thoughts go wherever they wanted to. The minutes ticked by and eventually you started to calm. The pain and sadness had numbed, and the silent darkness of the early hours of the morning felt strangely comforting.

“Can’t sleep?” Taron mumbled deeply as he reached out and found your hand on top of the covers.

“Thinking too much. Did I wake you?”

“Kinda…not from being loud though. Come down here.” You frowned to yourself in tired confusion at his reply, but shuffled back down into bed and let Taron spoon you. His reason for waking became glaringly obvious as he pressed his crotch against your bum. “I’ve missed you.”

“I can tell.”

“Fancy a bit of distraction for that busy mind of yours?”

“Mmm, nothing too strenuous as I really am tired.” Kiss after kiss was left against your neck as Taron’s hands worked beneath the covers to shed his boxers and your shorts from your bodies. His fingers teased back up the outside of your thigh before reaching in and lifting your leg, pulling it back over his so he could slide in behind you.

“You good with this?” He asked as his hand dived back down between your legs and started to rub you up softly. The moaning response that left your lips was the only answer he was getting as you turned your neck to face him and pulled him down to you for a deep kiss. Before long he was moving in you. Slow, deep thrusts, rocking back and forth. It was comforting and pleasurable at the same time; that feeling of being truly loved, wanted and needed. You started to forget about everything else and lose yourself to the moment. Taron was moaning softly against your ear as he started to quicken his pace. Your bodies were hot and sticking to each other as a light sweat formed across your skin.

“Mmm, Taron.” You moaned as you tilted your head back with pleasure.

“Feeling good?” He replied smugly before sucking against your earlobe and taking one of your breasts in his palm.

“So good.”

Considering he’d been without you all weekend he was lasting well. When he dropped his pace you knew he was edging himself and loving every second of it too. You reached your arm up and ran your fingers through the back of his hair in encouragement. The closeness between you was everything. You felt luckier than ever to have Taron in your life to pick you up and get you through the tough road ahead.

“I love you.”

“I know.” He smiled before kissing you tenderly a couple of times. Soon after he started to go for it to finish himself off, but still managed to make you come first. Your high left you relaxed and satisfied, breathing heavily as you felt Taron pull out and cum over your arse.

Having cleaned you both up, he returned to bed to find you waiting for him. You stared into his eyes as he held your eye contact back for a moment and then moved in to take your lips to his.

“Love you too by the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Your days seemed to run on automatic pilot as a hazy numbness occupied your mind. You kept telling yourself that the wait was the worst bit, but every time you did you remembered the crushing pain that hit your chest when you were first told it was a tumour. Wednesday was results day. The news could come through from your Mum at any minute and it left you checking your phone religiously. Your boss wasn’t too happy with the amount of work you’d produced, but considering the circumstances she wasn’t about to pull you up on it either. Instead she sent you home early.

Music could be heard blasting out from your flat as you walked up to the door and placed your key in the lock. Taron was singing along, completely oblivious to your presence as he spread out a range of ingredients and then pulled a chopping board from one of the cupboards.

“What are you doing back so early?” You questioned him as you turned the volume on the radio down sharply.

“Shit! When did you get here?” He jumped and spun around, wielding a sharp knife in your direction. “Sorry, let me put this down before I kiss you.”

“You’ve not answered my question.” His kiss was loving and warm, an obvious attempt to distract you from the conversation but it didn’t work.

“I erm, worked through my lunch hour so I could leave early today and surprise you by cooking tonight. Gonna make us a curry.”

“Urgh, perfect boyfriend strikes again. You’ll have to stop this one day, else I’ll be expecting too much from you forever!” You teased him as you poked him gently in the ribs.

“I’m just trying to make things as good as they can be for you at the moment… I take it it’s good news as you’re back early and don’t seem too upset?”

“No news actually. I got told to leave early because I was doing fuck all other than staring at my phone and waiting for it to ring.” Taron laughed at that one and then turned back to carry on prepping the food.

“So, we’re going with no news is good news for now then?”

“Well… not bad news, yet.”

“If it was bad news, surely they’d have got on with things and told him already? Acted more urgently and taken him in to operate or something.”

“Maybe. I don’t know how these things work. Mum said she’d call as soon as they hear anything, so the wait continues.” You left the conversation there as you plugged your phone in to charge and crashed out on the sofa. The sound of Taron singing along to the radio continued and the smell from the curry he was making started to fill the flat as you did your best to relax and think about anything else but your parents.

Before long Taron had joined you on the sofa, sliding in beneath your legs and then lifting them back over his lap whilst he waited for everything to cook. You could feel his eyes on you but you didn’t want to meet his gaze. He’d only start up again with his positive attitude, telling you it would all be fine and to stop worrying. It was easy to say from his position. Your Mum was right, they weren’t his parents and this wasn’t his problem.

“Are you seeing the boys tonight?”

“Nah, I was gonna swerve this week and stay in with you. We can watch a film or something.”

“You should go.” You pulled your legs out from his lap and drew them in against your chest as you sat up.

“No, it’s alright. I wanna be with you.”

“T, have a night off. Please? I’ll be fine and you’ve done more than enough already.”

“You sure? I don’t want to leave you on your own if you’re not feeling good.” He reached his hand out and placed it on top of your knee.

“I’m alright, honestly. I’d rather things carried on as normal and you shouldn’t have to miss out on going to the pub because of me.” You sighed as you started to get annoyed that he wasn’t taking you up on it.

“I don’t mind.”

“I know, but I do. So please go and enjoy yourself tonight.”

“Only if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure!” You snapped slightly.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go to the pub… You’re sweet.” He left a quick kiss to your forehead as he got up and returned to the kitchen to plate up the food.

***

An evening to yourself was exactly what you needed. The peace and quiet gave you time to think properly without having to worry about zoning out on someone else’s conversation, or have Taron thinking you were upset and keeping it to yourself. Which in all honesty was exactly what you were doing. Sometimes you don’t want to talk about it though, you just need to think. It was all very nostalgic, looking back on your childhood and the time you’d spent with your Dad in the garden, or singing along to the radio in the car as he drove you to school. Life was so simple back then. Everyone seemed happy. All of this happening had shone a light on how little time you’d spent with your family in the last 5 years and you suddenly felt so guilty. If it came to the worst and your Dad didn’t have long left, you’d regret not spending more time with him. You’d regret wasting it getting drunk in clubs and spending your weekends trying to get home from the next random guy’s bedroom. Even some of the weekends spent with Taron in the past 11 months seemed unnecessarily selfish.

Your moment of reflection was broken by the sound of your phone ringing. You jumped up off the sofa to answer the call from your Mum and hear the news you’d been waiting for all day.

“Oh thank god.” You sighed heavily as your legs gave way and left you sitting on the floor at the end of the sofa. It was good news. It took a moment to sink in and you’d zoned out on what your Mum was saying, but knowing the tumour wasn’t cancerous was all that mattered. “I’m going to come and see you again this weekend, we need to celebrate even if it’s just us two sharing a bottle of wine.”

“I’d like that.” Your Mum replied and you could hear her smiling for what was probably the first time in a while. “We don’t see enough of you these days.”

“I know… I can change that though, I want to.”

“I’ll leave it up to you, but you know where we are, and you know we always love to see you and we miss you.”

“I’ll be up on Saturday. Give my love to Dad.”

“I will do, see you at the weekend, love.”

You found yourself bursting into tears as you ended the call. It was mostly relief, but you knew there was some sadness and guilt still swirling in the mix. It felt good to cry though. You needed it.

“Y/N, Y/N, where are you?” Taron called out before you’d even heard the door close behind him. He rushed through to find you on the floor at the end of the sofa with tears still streaming down your face. “Oh love, I could hear you crying from outside. It’s alright, I’m here.”

“I’m okay.” You managed to smile at him through your tears before he placed his hands to your cheeks and wiped the dampness away with his thumbs.

“You don’t have to be, not for me.” He replied sympathetically as you reached up to his wrists and pulled his hands away. “You should have called me, or text, and I’d have come back sooner.”

“Taron, it’s fine. It’s good news!” You laughed slightly knowing it must have looked like the complete opposite to him. “It’s not cancer.”

“Oh my days, that’s brilliant,” He sighed in relief as he moved from crouching opposite you to sitting with his legs crossed beneath him. “So these are happy tears?”

“Mostly.”

“Talk to me.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just relief mainly.” You thought you’d managed to sound convincing in your reply but as Taron sat in silence, holding your hand and waiting for you to continue, you knew he wasn’t going to let it drop. “I was just thinking… before my Mum phoned, like… if it wasn’t good news then I’d regret not spending more time with my Dad. You only get one set of parents, y’know?”

“Mmmhm, and when they’re gone, they’re gone.”

“Exactly. So, maybe I shouldn’t have spent quite so many weekends getting drunk and should have gone home more often.”

“Yeah, but do you not think they’d feel guilty if they knew you weren’t living your own life? You’re allowed to do your own thing and you needed that time to find your feet as an adult… and find me!” Taron lifted the back of your hand to his lips. 

“True.” 

“Life’s a balance, you’ve just realised you’d had it tilted too far one way and now’s your chance to tilt it back to the middle again.”

“I’ve said I’ll go up again this weekend. They’re letting Dad out of hospital for a week before his operation.”

“That’s good… I know why you said no last time, but seeing as things are a bit different now… how about I come with you?”

“Taron.” You sighed and looked away from him.

“What? What’s so bad about me meeting your parents?”

“It’s just. It’s not a good idea.”

“But why?”

All his questions were driving you mad when you didn’t know how to phrase your answers. You stood up from the floor and went to get a glass of water to buy yourself some extra time.

“Because… it just is! You trust me, don’t you?”

“With my life!” He replied forcefully as he followed you into the kitchen.

“So trust me when I say it’s not a good idea.”

“But I don’t understand, Y/N. We’ve been together, what… nearly a year now, officially, longer than that if you count the rocky start.”

“What’s that got to do with it?”

“It’s like you’re not taking our relationship seriously.” He replied quickly.

“Wow! You really think that?!” You looked back at him, wide-eyed, and shook your head in disbelief.

“Oh, come on. You know I didn’t mean it to that extreme so stop exaggerating things.”

“Me? Exaggerating? Why would I need to do that if I wasn’t taking our relationship seriously?”

“Y/N…” His eye roll was the last straw for you. After the day you’d had the last thing you wanted to deal with was accusations and attitude from the person who’s meant to always have your back.

“No, no Taron. I’ve had enough. I’m going to bed.” You stepped around him and didn’t look back as you made your way through to the bedroom.

“Y/N, don’t.” He called after you, but it didn’t change your mind.


	5. Chapter 5

“Y/N, love. Please can we talk about this? I don’t want us to go to bed on an argument.”

“Stop arguing then.” You snapped back as you pulled the covers around your shoulder tighter and kept your back to Taron.

“Let me come with you at the weekend and I’ll drop it.” He persisted as he shuffled in to spoon you and forced his arm beneath the covers so he could cuddle you. He knew it was your weakness and had been from day one, and you knew he wasn’t going to drop it this time around. He’s only ever this persistent when it really matters to him.

“Fine.” You sigh defeatedly.

“Really?”

“Yes, but if it all kicks off it’s your fault and you’re dealing with it.”

“It won’t kick off. I’ll be on my best behaviour.” The smile in his voice was made even more obvious when you felt him bury his face into your neck and press a soft kiss to your skin as a thank you.

“You’ll have to be!”

“No talk of sex, no sex jokes, no actual sex, no inappropriate touching or pet names… anything else?”

“No flirting with my Mum.”

“Why, is she hot?”

“Fuck off!”

“She must be pretty hot if you’ve got half her DNA.” You kicked your heel back into his shin at that comment and made him giggle.

“Why is it that you’re the one who’s excited about this and I’m bloody terrified?”

“Because it means that we’re like… proper serious now. First anniversary coming up, met all the families, living together. It feels more.”

“More?” You wriggled yourself free of his arm so you could turn over and face him.

“More than just boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“More than that is engaged!” You laughed at the idea and Taron laughed along with you.

“Fair point.” He moved in to kiss you and it ignited all the best feelings that came with making up after an argument, despite that argument lasting all of 10 minutes. As you slipped your tongue into his mouth you lowered your hand down his chest, over his stomach and let it rest on his crotch for a moment. He smiled into the kiss as he caressed your arse in return and then pulled your thigh over his legs.

“Can we just stay like this forever?” His green eyes gazed back at you for a moment longer before you left a tender kiss to his lips.

“I’d rather be in you.”

“Can be arranged.” Your smirk made his eyes darken with lust and his bulge harden beneath your palm. Before long the covers had been thrown down the bed, your pyjamas removed hastily, and Taron was guiding himself into you as you straddled his hips and let your arousal lubricate his length. He never took his eyes away from your face as you rode him. He watched every twinge of pleasure become visible in your smile. The way you closed your eyes or dropped your jaw when he hit your sweet spot and made you moan breathily had him moaning too. Your pleasure became his pleasure as he got off on watching you. When you upped your pace and heard him groan beneath you, you opened your eyes again to see him biting his lip.

“Jesus, you look so hot.” You panted out.

“You’re telling me! I’m gonna lose it when you come on me.”

“Soon. Fuck, I need this.” You started to bounce harder and faster, almost letting him slip out of you completely a few times. Your panted moans were starting to sound pornographic, but you didn’t care, you craved the pleasure. As you reached your orgasm you slowed right down to let him fill you and feel you tightening around him. Taron groaned as he lost it, finally closing his eyes as he came apart in you and let his hands fall from your hips.

“Fucking hell,” He sighed “you really went for it tonight.”

“Mmm, had a lot of tension to release.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Much.” You still hadn’t released him from inside you as you sat in his lap and got your breath back. His skin was soft beneath your fingertips as you traced them in circles around his chest and stomach.

“Y/N,” He spoke softly to get your attention back. “you good?… Just I could do with a piss.”

“You pick your moments!” You giggled as you freed him and returned to your side of the bed, getting the best view of his bum as he walked into the bathroom.

***

Taron fell quiet in the taxi from the station to your parent’s house. It seemed like his nerves had finally hit him, or he couldn’t help but mirror yours. You wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, that your parents would love him; but the truth was bringing him with you would only be seen as an inconvenience for them.

You approached the house cautiously, heading for the back door and opening it quietly in case your Dad was resting. Taron followed you inside, placing your shared overnight bag down before he closed the door as quietly as you’d opened it.

“Oh, not a burglar. Hello, love. Shall I put the kettle on?” Your Mum didn’t stop to give you a hug or even acknowledge Taron as she continued into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. You cast a mixed look of ‘I told you so’ and sympathy back to Taron but he nodded his head defiantly and guided you by the shoulders through to join your Mum in the kitchen.

“So, Mum. This is Taron.”

“Yes, I figured. Couldn’t go another weekend without him then?” She teased smugly before taking 4 mugs out of the cupboard.

“Actually, I insisted on coming. Meeting you and Y/N/s Dad seemed long overdue.” Taron replied confidently. “I hope that’s alright, given the circumstances.”

“So he knows then?”

“Of course he does!” You snapped back, already annoyed that she’d replied to you instead of Taron.

“It’s erm, good that he’s been let back home for a few days. How is he doing?” Taron tried to continue the conversation and you placed your arm around his back supportively, letting him know you appreciated him even trying.

“Yes, where is he? We need to go and say hello.”

“He’s in the lounge, but we’ll get to that. Let me show Taron to his room first. I still need to make up the single bed in your old room Y/N, or you can do that yourself later. I’ve put Taron in the guest room.”

“Mum, we do live together…” You rolled your eyes as you followed her through the house and walked straight past your old bedroom.

“Yes, but I’m not having anything going on under my roof so it’s better if you’re in separate rooms, alright?”

“That’s absolutely fine, Jane. Thanks for letting us stay.” Taron cast one of his sweet smiles to your Mum as he took your overnight bag through into the guest room and left it on the end of the bed. He reached out for your arm and pulled you in to join him for a moment as your Mum returned to the kitchen to get the tea. “It’s alright. Just relax, I don’t mind. I’m still a stranger to them and this is their home so we can survive for a night.”

“I know, it’s just annoying.” You let out a sigh as you wrapped your arms around Taron’s neck and savoured the moment of intimacy. He took his chance to kiss you softly and stroke his fingers through the back of your hair.

“I’ve got an idea…”

“Yeah?”

“It’ll get you some good daughter points and give me a chance to get to know your Dad better, so trust me.”

“Okay…” You hesitated “But go easy on the charm offensive else they’ll see straight through you.” Taron left a final quick kiss to your lips before following you through to the lounge to see your Dad.

The colour had returned to his cheeks, but the bags under his eyes were still dark and heavy. You immediately pulled him into a hug as you perched on the arm of his chair and he left a kiss to your cheek.

“I see you’ve brought a friend with you this time.” He smiled softly.

“Yes, this is Taron. I hope it’s not too much for you to be meeting him now, so if you get tired and want us to head out for a bit just say. We don’t mind.”

“No, don’t you worry about me. It’ll be nice to talk to someone new and get to know the man who’s been keeping you from us for so long! Come over here, sit down.” He looked to Taron and then nodded to the seat nearest to him.

“I was actually thinking, Y/N, you should take your Mum out for lunch and give her a break from looking after Michael, here.” Taron replied as he took the seat on offer and shook your Dad’s hand. “You two deserve a break, go on, it’s on me.” He handed you £40 from his wallet and raised his eyebrows at you encouragingly so you took it and thanked him with a kiss to his forehead.

“Off to a winning start already!” Your Dad commented to him just as your Mum joined you all. “Jane, Taron is treating you and Y/N to lunch, you’d better get your jacket.”

“What? No, we can’t go off and leave you here on your own.”

“I’m staying here, don’t worry. I can call Y/N if we need anything.” Taron replied quickly.

“We’ll have some boys time,” Your Dad added “go on, enjoy yourself, we’re meant to be celebrating after all.”

“Yes, we’ll be fine. I’ve got a question or two I need to ask Michael anyway so get going will you!” Taron teased before standing up and giving you a hug goodbye, practically bundling you out the door before your Mum could protest and stop it from happening.


	6. Chapter 6

The place your Mum picked for lunch was a quaint little farmhouse style tea-room. It was a family business which had only been running for a year or two but the lady serving the tea recognised your Mum instantly and pointed her through to a table which had just been cleared. It overlooked the beautiful wildflower garden which bustled with bees all year round. As soon as you’d sat down the same lady returned with the small menus and asked your Mum how she was getting on with what you presumed to be the title of a book.

Text me if you need anything Xxx

You tapped out a quick message to Taron and sent it whilst they finished their catch up, receiving a reply instantly.

It’s all good, your Dad is lovely. Nothing to worry about! Xxx

“Sorry about that, darling. That’s Julie from book club. Was that Taron texting, is everything alright?”

“It’s fine, they’re good. So what do you recommend on the menu? Or shall we push the boat out and have the full on Afternoon Tea?” You tried to change the subject but you knew it wouldn’t be long before it ended up back on the men in your lives.

“Have whatever you want, it’s all delicious and it’s not like we’re paying for it thanks to your toy boy!”

“Toy boy! Mum, he’s like a year and a bit older than me.” You shook your head as you sat back and looked over the menu quickly.

“Really? He doesn’t look it! Got one of those baby faces though hasn’t he… he’s not the sort you’d usually go for, surprised me a bit actually.”

“I think I’ll get the Afternoon Tea and an extra slice of cake or two, just to taste.”

“Why don’t you want to talk about Taron?” There was no hesitation as she looked up from her menu and fired out her question. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Mum! I’m not pregnant, so stop with all the speculation.”

“Tell me about him then, he must be pretty special to have kept you distracted for so long now.”

“Kept me distracted!? Can we not have one conversation where you don’t take a cheap dig at me every 30 seconds?” You picked your bag up from the floor and placed it in your lap, showing her you were ready to walk out the door if she carried on.

“No, come on. Don’t get wound up. I just meant he’s clearly been taking up all your free time recently and that’s why we never see you or hear from you. Your Dad and I always expected you to move back here within a couple of years, but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen. I take it he must be making you happy?”

“Yeah he is,” The softness returned to your body as you could answer that one easily and honestly. “I want you to like him. To take him seriously and not… not make a joke out of our relationship.”

“It’s a proper thing then?”

“Yeah, I really love him.”

“Gosh! Maybe he is asking your Dad for your hand in marriage then!”

“What?! Where’d you get that idea from! He’s only just met Dad so there’s no way he’d be asking that… I don’t even think he’s that traditional either! We’ve not even mentioned weddings or getting engaged… well not seriously, anyway.” Your words came out in a nervous rush as you panicked over the possibility.

“Hey, calm down,” Your Mum laughed softly. “I’m sure he’s not. It was a fleeting thought that crossed my mind earlier, that’s all. It was the way he said he had a question he needed to ask Michael and how quickly he wanted both of us out the house. But I’m sure I’m wrong, like you said they’ve only just met and that would be a bold move to make… is he a brave man?” The hot flush had risen to your face rapidly and you started to fan yourself with the menu just as Julie returned to take your order.

“Is it a bit warm in here for you, love? Shall I open the window.”

“No, no, you’re alright. She’s just got a bit panicked about her boyfriend possibly popping the question sometime soon!” Your Mum explained way too eagerly.

“Oh, how exciting!”

“It’s fine, he won’t. I’d know if he was acting shifty. His face gives it all away.” You reassured yourself more than anyone else.

“Oh… So he’s been dishonest before? What with?” Julie asked with intrigue as she pulled up a chair and freely joined in with your conversation to get all the gossip.

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter, shall we order?”

“No, just hold on a second. What do you mean?” Your Mum asked.

“It’s all in the past now, it’s fine. We’re good.” You smiled.

“What did he do?” You Mum saw straight through your smile and gave you that look of concern which is impossible to lie to.

“It was more of a miscommunication than anything else. We hadn’t labelled anything or said we were exclusive, but we’d been seeing a lot of each other so I just kinda presumed… and then found him acting weird and trying to get rid of me because he had another girl in his flat. So I ended things and didn’t give him the time of day for a while.”

“Well…” Your Mum sighed. “I think I’m going to need a glass of prosecco to soften that blow.”

From then on you knew her mind had been made up and that she wouldn’t be able to see past what was exactly that. The past. Her opinion of Taron had been tainted before she’d even got to know him and you knew that meant she’d be reluctant to show much interest for the rest of the weekend. It didn’t matter that he’d grovelled for weeks before you took him back, or that he’d barely put a foot wrong since. She didn’t want to know. If his eyes had strayed once, they were destined to stray again and that was the end of it. It was safe to say her reaction had dampened your mood and no amount of delicious cake was going to salvage it.

***

Taron knew instantly when you arrived back at the house that something had upset you, but you quietly shook your head at him in a ‘not now’ gesture. It felt awkwardly polite for the rest of the day whenever your Mum and Taron were in the same room together and you hoped for his sake that he didn’t start to overthink it. The small talk was… small. The usual questions about work, the weather, what had been on TV recently. Not once did your Mum ask about Taron’s family, his upbringing, interests or hobbies. You’d hoped your Dad had been more welcoming to him when you were out but you daren’t ask for fear of causing a scene.

You bit your tongue for most of the evening, letting your Mum’s comments slide even when you could feel the rage bubbling beneath your skin. You saw the way she looked at you when Taron put his arm around your shoulder as you sat watching TV and she rolled her eyes when he placed a quick kiss to your temple. She made you feel so uncomfortable around Taron that it was becoming unbearable and as soon as it hit 10pm you made your excuses and started to get ready for bed. Taron followed you out shortly after and joined you in the guest room just as you were starting to undress.

“They’re not that bad.” He spoke softly as he sat on the end of the bed and happily watched you strip down to your underwear. “Your Mum is a bit cold, but your Dad was great this afternoon, we got on really well.”

“Really? That’s good. I’m glad one of them is vaguely normal!”

“It’s alright, your Mum is probably just stressed about your Dad. She’ll warm up with time.”

“Wishful thinking. I had to confess to our relationship getting off on the wrong foot when we went out for lunch, so she’s got your card marked now. I’m sorry.”

“Great,” he rolled his eyes before pulling his top over his head. “I knew something had gone on when you first got back but I didn’t really want to ask.”

“Best not to. She’s never been good with any of my past boyfriends so don’t take it personally; It’s just her. I hate that she gives us daggers every time we touch too, makes me feel like I can’t even kiss you goodnight!”

“We’ll just have to do it when she’s not looking then, won’t we.” He grinned as he invited you to sit on his lap and receive his slow and teasing kiss. His arms wrapped around your body protectively as his tongue met yours and savoured every private second that you could grab.

“That was nice.” All the rage and anger melted away from you with his touch. You kept your forehead resting against his for a moment longer as you sighed contentedly. “I suppose I’d better get to my cold, single bed before I get in trouble for being in here for too long.”

“Put that halo back up for another 24 hours and we can let the devil out tomorrow night, promise.” Taron’s hands caressed over your bum as you stood up from his lap.

“You’re not even going to try and persuade me to stay in here tonight?”

“We both know that you don’t need any persuasion from me, so get gone… I’ll keep your side of the bed warm.” He winked cheekily as he lay back on the double bed and spread his arms out wide.


	7. Chapter 7

It took 2 minutes and 30 seconds of lying in your cold, single, childhood bed before you threw the covers back and padded softly down the hallway carpet to the guest bedroom. Taron let out a loud laugh when he saw the door opening and then remembered to keep the volume down when you placed your fingers to your lips.

“That was hardly worth the effort of leaving in the first place.” He giggled more softly as he pulled the covers back and invited you in. You shrugged back to him as you climbed in and snuggled up against his side.

“Got to at least make it look like I tried though, right?”

“If you say so…”

“I wish my parents were more like your Mum. She didn’t think twice about us sharing a room when we stayed at hers.”

“She’d have thought it was weirder if we didn’t!” You felt Taron’s hand start to rub up and down your thigh beneath the covers.

“Exactly; she’s normal!”

“Your parents aren’t not normal. They’re just… old fashioned.”

“Bloody ancient!” You giggled.

“Sometimes being traditional is cute though, it can be more romantic to do things the proper way.” He took a long look into your eyes, tucking the hair which fell down the side of your face behind your ear.

“Bit late for the whole no sex before marriage thing with us though.” You sniggered.

“Fuck, that would be torture. It’s already hard enough to keep my hands off you tonight.”

“I never said you had to…” You teased as you moved across to straddle Taron and placed your hands to his bare chest. “Why do you think I came back in here?”

“You said I had to be on my best behaviour though, and if I stand any chance of getting your Mum on side…” His words didn’t match the look in his eyes, his pupils darkening with arousal as he leant forward and took the kiss you had on offer.

“Better be quiet then, hadn’t we?” You giggled. “She’ll never know!”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely, it’s making me feel like a naughty teenager and I love it.”

“Rebel.” Taron kissed you again passionately as his hands roamed up your thighs to your waist. He took a firm grip and turned you down onto your back so he could kiss you from above. “How are we gonna do this quietly? We’ve never been quiet!”

“Don’t stop kissing me.” You didn’t give Taron chance to respond again as you ran your hand up the side of his neck and pulled him back down to meet your lips. The heat from his body was claustrophobic, the feel of his hips grinding down into you making you feel trapped but seriously horny. As you moaned into the kiss you felt his hand tugging your underwear to the side so he could slide two fingers inside you. It made your back arch up off the bed, the kiss breaking off for a second as Taron smiled at how wet you were for him.

“God, get me in there already.” He sighed quietly as he stroked against your inner wall and then started to kiss you again.

“Mmm, do it.” You encouraged as you wrapped your leg up and over his arse.

“Yeah?”

“Quietly though.”

“Alright!” He giggled before pulling away so you could both quickly undress.

Stifling your moans was a challenge. Every time Taron thrust up into you you tried to control your breathing and hold it back, but soft whines kept escaping. Taron was no better, panting loudly next to your ear as he found his rhythm, and groaning involuntarily as the pleasure built. You tried to pull Taron’s face back to yours so you could silence him with your lips, but you never managed to kiss him. He hit your sweet spot and you let out a whispering ‘fuck’ as you clung on to the back of his neck and screwed your eyes tightly shut. As things heated up, Taron upped his pace. The headboard of the bed started to knock against the back wall and he reached up above you to try and hold it still as he continued to fuck you. There was no chance of either of you stopping things, despite the obvious sound that was vibrating through the rest of the walls of the house.

“Argh, come on.” He groaned in frustration as the noise had distracted him.

“Shall we move?” You whispered back.

“To where?”

“Floor?”

“Not exactly comfy.”

“Well I’m hoping we won’t be down there for long!” You giggled as Taron had now completely stopped inside you.

“Switch to doggy and we’ve got this.” You kissed him eagerly at that idea and he practically rolled out of bed, kneeling down on the small stretch of carpet at the end of the bed as he waited for you to get in position. From then on there was no holding back; you both knew what you wanted and needed and as Taron slid back into you with ease you pushed your hips back to meet him and pick up exactly where you were a few seconds before.

It was the quietest release that you’d ever heard from Taron, a low whimper of a groan as he continued to thrust into you until he felt you come undone around him too. You held your cry in, arching your back and struggling to stop your arms from collapsing beneath you.

“Fuck, we’re good.” Taron sighed as he pulled out and slowly caressed his fingers up and down your bum.

“I really hope we got away with that.”

“Only time will tell, now get this pretty arse back in that bed before you get cold.” The gentle slap he left behind made you giddy, and you couldn’t help but think that even if your parents had heard what just happened it was one hundred percent worth it.

***

The commotion had started before you’d joined everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast, so you lingered a bit longer in the bedroom after your shower to fully assess the extent of the damage.

“It’s just disrespectful.” You heard your Mum say firmly.

“I know, we weren’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Taron replied calmly. There was a sinking feeling in your stomach as you knew it was unfair for him to be taking the full force of the backlash to the night before’s action; but at the same time you found yourself covering your smile with the back of your hand at the image of Taron being told off by your Mum. Maybe now he’d see why you’d put off the family introductions for so long.

“I made myself perfectly clear when you first arrived, and you seemed to grasp the arrangement swiftly… and what with everything that’s gone on already, I was doing my best to give you a fair chance.”

“That’s pushing it, Jane.” Your Dad stepped in and tried to be more realistic. “You’ve not been that friendly to Taron, and it’s really not that bad. They’re young and in love and don’t need those kinds of restrictions. You know how Y/N is, give her a line and she’s the first to step over it.”

“Don’t try and put this on her, Michael. Did he tell you about the other girl he was seeing at the same time as Y/N when they first started dating?”

“I did.” Taron added.

“Really?” Your Mum sounded as surprised as you felt when you heard Taron say that. He’d not mentioned it to you the night before, not even when you told him that you’d had to tell your Mum. 

“Look, he’s only human. It was a mistake that made him see sense and he’s been fully invested in Y/N ever since. Cut him some slack, will you?”

You felt like that was the perfect time to try and quietly slip into the kitchen and salvage some breakfast before it ended up being thrown across the room, but as you sat down next to Taron at the table all eyes fell to your face.

“Morning.” You smiled as if you hadn’t heard the rest of conversation.

“How did you sleep?” Your Mum asked. There was a pause as you looked suspiciously between Taron and your Dad and watched your Dad cast Taron a subtle wink.

“It’s ok, they know.” Taron reached out for your arm and smiled warmly to you.

“Right. Ermm… fine thanks, you?”

“Could have been better.”

“Sorry about that.” You rolled your eyes sarcastically.

“If only you were.” Your Mum sighed as she poured a mug of tea and handed it over to you.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t insisted that we have separate rooms-”

“Y/N, don’t.” Taron cut you off quickly and for the first time in your life you held back on the rest of your sentence and took a sip of your tea instead.

“Maybe he has his uses after all!” Your Mum quipped and you felt Taron’s hand drop to your thigh under the table to keep you held back from throwing a shady comment in reply. It had taken less than 24 hours for him to see that you two knew exactly which buttons to press to get a reaction. In the same time he’d worked out when he needed to let you have your say, or fun in last night’s case, and when it would be best for everyone if you could bite your tongue. Not even your Dad could keep that level of balance between you and your Mum.

“Can we just stop all this now, please.” Your Dad sighed. “Y/N has brought Taron here so we can get to know him, Jane, and if you two carry on like this then we never will… We’ve not even asked how they met!”

“Ok, ok, fine. I don’t want you getting stressed out, Michael, so let’s wipe the slate clean and I’ll try to keep an open mind.” Your Mum agreed as she sat down at the end of the table and took a tight grip around her mug of tea. “So, tell us how you met.”

There was a shared look of wide-eyed fear between you and Taron as you both paused and hoped the other one would take the lead.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait, so you didn’t actually tell them?”

“We were economical with the truth, put it that way.” Taron replied to Rosie before finishing the last dregs of his pint and then offering to get the next round in. After what could only be described as a stressful weekend you called the gang together for a midweek drink, or 5, in the pub and they were eager to hear about the drama that came with Taron meeting your parents for the first time.

It felt so good to be back to your normal routine for a few days. You could focus clearly on your work and not come home feeling utterly exhausted and stressed out with worry. Taron had returned to his usual self too; he’d stopped looking at you with his adorable face of concern and was happier to leave your side for more than 10 minutes in the evenings. It was cute to see how much he cared about you, and how badly he wanted to be able to make everything okay for you. But at the same time he’d been smothering you and barely giving you chance to breathe. Before you’d met him you’d had to handle everything on your own. Yes, you had the help of the girls, but they understood that the advice shared still needed time to be processed, and that TLC came in the form of a bottle of wine, a shared wardrobe, and a night out that couldn’t be remembered by the next morning. Trying to handle things when there’s someone else so closely involved in every single part of your life was a challenge. The last thing you wanted to do was push Taron away or hurt his feelings by rejecting him, especially when everything he’d done had only made you love him even more. But some things in life need to be handled alone, and after the weekend just gone, you knew the week ahead had to be one of them. You’d booked time off work so you could stay with your parents and help to care for your Dad, but now you were left with the challenge of finding the right time to tell Taron.

“So, are you free of relative visiting for the next month?” Jack asked Taron as he returned with a tray full of fresh drinks.

“Yeah, next one will be back to Wales for my birthday, I think. But that’ll be loads better because my lot love Y/N to bits.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” You smiled warmly as you placed your hand to the top of his thigh once he’d sat back down again. “I’ll be back up to see my parents again, but I’ll let Taron off this one. Think it’ll be less stressful all round.”

“Really? Again?”

“Yeah it’s Dad’s operation on Friday.”

“Oh yeah, right.” He shook his head a little before pouting in disappointment when he thought he’d have another weekend on his own.

“You can do something with the boys though, invite them over to ours if you like.”

“Mmm, we’ll see.”

“I tried.” You rolled your eyes to Jack who laughed at you.

“You’ve turned him into a right soppy bastard, look at that face! If someone had told me this time last year that he’d be sulking because he had to spend a night away from his girlfriend, I’d have never believed them. I don’t think he would either!”

“Oh, fuck off.” Taron huffed.

“Nah, it’s sweet.” You teased him too as you lightly pinched his cheek. “Can’t quite believe it’s coming up to a year already; still feels like yesterday. That’s reminded me! Is there anything in particular you’d like for an anniversary present?”

“A blow job.” Jack chipped in and you shot your head round to give him your sharpest glare before you broke out into a giggle.

“I’m saving that one for his birthday.” You winked to Jack before you felt Taron’s fingers gently turn your chin back to face him as he replied.

“Your undivided attention would be nice.” There was a seriousness in his eyes that strangely hurt you. It didn’t match the tone of his voice or the sweet smile that spread across his lips as he looked straight at you, but the twinge in your heart was unmistakeable. It was like he already knew that you were about to be apart for a week.

“Well that’s a given.” You did your best to smile back.

“Good… but let’s talk about it later, yeah? Here’s not really the best place.” He added quietly and you felt your heart start to race as it suddenly felt like something else was seriously wrong. What if he’d been keeping something from you too?

As the night went on you found yourself zoning out of the conversations around you and getting caught up in your own head. Scenes from the weekend were replayed in your mind and over-analysed as you struggled to find anything that could have caused this out of the blue rift. You wondered if it was because you left him to take the blame for having sex, despite you being the one pushing for it to happen that night. Maybe you should have had his back and said it was your idea? But then again, he would have said something after you left if that was the case. It could have been something your Dad said to him when they were left alone that he’s been dwelling on. Maybe it’s about an ex? There were too many what if’s and guesses for you to possibly explore and it was leaving you with a pounding head.

“Are you feeling alright?” Gemma asked as you made your way into the toilets together.

“Yeah, just…no”

“What’s up?” She held onto your shoulders as she spun you around to face her.

“Something’s off with Taron.”

“Off? He seems fine to me.”

“Yeah, no, not like that. I can feel it though, that gut instinct that says our walk home tonight will feel more like walking the plank.”

“Babe, don’t stress. Has anything actually happened?”

“No.” You looked down to your feet. “He said he wanted to talk later, about our anniversary.”

“Right, now I’m truly lost. That’s a good thing! He’s probably got a million and one ideas about what to do for it and wants to put out some feelers for what you’d be most excited for.”

“I don’t know, he looked really serious. It worried me.” You confessed, despite feeling ridiculous after Gemma had suggested a more realistic, and positive, outcome.

“You’re worrying over nothing, so stop it… As long as you’re still having sex, everything is good! When that stops happening, then you can come to me and tell me that something is wrong, okay?” She placed her hands to your cheeks as she reassured you and it put a small smile back on your face. “You are still having sex, aren’t you?”

“Of course!” You laughed. “This is me we’re talking about. Shit has to get really bad for that to stop!”

“Good, that’s more like it. Now let me pee and then text me in the morning telling me I was right after you’ve planned a super romantic way to celebrate your anniversary. I won’t be jealous in the slightest!”

“Alright. Thanks Gem.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

When you returned to join the table again the conversation fell quiet as everyone seemed to be taking a sip of their drink at the same time. Taron had moved up a seat and was now next to Jack, so you pulled out the chair beside Rosie as you waited for anyone to say something.

“Shall we go and have a game?” Jack looked over his shoulder to the pool table which was already occupied “Or at least continue this conversation over there…” The rest of the boys stood up in agreement and walked over to reserve the next game. A smile which was awfully close to smug was sent in your direction from Taron and you did your best to reciprocate it without looking too confused.

“See!” You hissed to Gemma as soon as they were out of ear shot. “Tell me that wasn’t weird.”

“No, okay, that was strange. Rosie what just happened?”

“I don’t know. As soon as you two left they all moved up to that end of the table for some ‘boys talk’ so we ignored them.” She looked to Charlotte who nodded.

“Figured it was probably to do with a girl, reporting back after a first date or some filthy sex or something gross. Boys can definitely gossip just as much as girls!”

“Ask T later, and I’m sure he’ll fill you in on all the juicy details.” Rosie reassured you and you tried your best to ignore the feelings that kept stirring away in your gut. There was something about the situation which took you back to standing outside Taron’s flat when he had the other girl in there. You knew something was up and Taron’s face was the least reassuring of them all. He was the worst liar you’d ever met, and you weren’t sure what you were dreading more; finding out what was going on or watching him lie to you and being able to see straight through it.


	9. Chapter 9

A sigh of contentment fell from Taron’s lips after he’d jumped into bed and immediately rolled over to face you. His eyes never left your face as he tugged the duvet up over his shoulder and snuggled his head further down into his pillow.

“That was a fun one. Nice to see everyone again, feels like it’s been ages since we all had a good catch up.”

“Yeah.” You replied as you desperately scrambled for the right words to approach the situation with.

“Are you worrying again?”

“It’s pretty hard not to.”

“Oh, love,” He reached over and placed his hand to your cheek softly. “It’s going to be fine, just the operation to get through and then your Dad’s on the home straight of recovery.”

“I know.” You lifted his hand from your cheek and placed it back down on top of the duvet.

“After that everything is back to normal.”

“Is it?”

“Of course! I’ll get you all to myself again… I’ve never been great at sharing, but it’s only one more weekend of being apart to get through.”

“Might be a bit longer than that…” You scrunched your face up in preparation for Taron’s reaction to the plans you’d made without him. “I’ve booked next week off work so I can stay longer and help Mum out with looking after Dad.”

“The whole week?” Taron asked instantly, but calmly.

“Yeah, that’s why I said you should invite the boys over at the weekend, to keep you company for a bit.”

“Right.” He turned onto his back and placed both hands to his forehead as he thought hard. It was worrying to watch as you weren’t sure what was coming next. Anger, frustration and annoyance would be your first choice, but you could only watch and wait. Making the decision to stay with your parents for the week wasn’t an easy one but you knew you needed to do it. It was the least they deserved after everything they’d done for you over the years, so you’d have to bite your tongue around your Mum and miss Taron like mad. But for 1 week it seemed manageable.

“I know it’s a while to be apart, but it’s best if I go on my own.”

“Yeah, course. It’s fine.”

“You don’t look fine…” You sat up cautiously and softly held Taron’s wrist so you could move his hand down from his face. “T?”

“No, no, that is fine. Honestly. I’m just… trying to figure something else out.”

“What?”

“No, don’t worry. It’s nothing you need to be concerned with; I can get it sorted.” He smiled weakly.

“Get what sorted?” Your reply came out harsher than you’d intended as the suspicion still bubbled away in your gut. “What’s going on?”

“Y/N, love. Please. Trust me, okay? Forget I ever said anything.” He pulled your hand down to his lips and left a gentle kiss against your knuckles. “I’m gonna miss you so much next week.” Before you could reply he’d tugged you down to lie over his chest and wrapped his strong arms tightly around your back.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I am going to miss you, what are you on about!?”

“T!” You forced yourself free of his embrace sharply.

“I’m not lying to you.”

“So tell me what’s going on? What was with all the hushed conversations at the pub?” A groan sounded out as Taron turned to the side and buried his face into the pillow.

“Please don’t ruin this. Just trust me!” His frustration was growing by the second, as was your fear and concern.

“Do you remember what you said to me, almost a year ago to this day? You were on your knees in front of me, begging me to take you back…”

“I’d do anything for you?… I don’t know.”

“You said that even with time I’d still have doubts when it came to trusting you, and that when I had those doubts to tell you because you’d be here to reassure me that everything was fine. So this is me telling you now that I’m fucking worried, Taron. I’m finding it hard to trust you. I really want to, but after tonight my gut instinct is throwing out so many warning signs.” It hurt so much to admit that to Taron’s face, but you didn’t know what else to do. The tears fell from your cheeks and you were quick to wipe them away, hating that you felt so vulnerable all over again.

“Oh god, Y/N.” Taron sat up quickly and you could tell he was desperate to hold you and comfort you as his hands hovered beside you whilst he sought out your tear-filled eyes. “It’s nothing like that, I promise. I could never, I wouldn’t. Ever.” You collapsed into him and let him hug you tightly again. “It’s all good. Please don’t worry.”

“Can you just tell me what’s going on then? I’m already stressed out enough and I don’t think I can handle the next week, or however long it’ll be before whatever it is is sorted?”

“It won’t be too long.”

“Please?”

“You’re going to look back on this night and see just how ridiculous you’re being.” He laughed softly to himself. “You’ll laugh at it too.”

“Taron.” It was starting to get irritating again as he kept avoiding the answer, so you moved back to your side of the bed and lay down beneath the covers.

“You will! One day soon you’ll say to me ‘God I was such a nightmare that night.’ And hopefully apologise for it too!”

“Don’t be a dick.”

“I’m not!”

“So stop calling me ridiculous and making me feel bad for thinking the worst! Maybe try telling me what the fuck is going on!?”

The silence that fell between you was sharp and cold. You lay staring up at the ceiling, too angry to even look at Taron, but too comfy and warm in bed to think about moving anywhere else to get away from him. The longer the silence dragged on the more done with the entire conversation you became. It needed closing so you could turn the light off and attempt to sleep and as you lay there you thought of the perfect way to really get Taron thinking.

“I think next week will be good for us. I’m now looking forward to the space, so thank you for that.” With a flick of the switch next to the bed your room was plunged into darkness leaving you laying there and wondering if that was a little bit too harsh.

“Y/N.” Taron all but whispered. “Y/N, please. Please don’t be angry with me.”

“I’m not angry… I’m frustrated.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I honestly don’t care right now. I don’t want to fight with you so it’s easier if I don’t give a shit.”

“Alright. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Get some sleep.” You ended the conversation for the second time and felt the bed shift with Taron’s weight as he turned away from you.

The amount you bickered was on the rise and heated, emotional conversations just like that seemed to be creeping in at the end of the days. It was the last thing you wanted, and you knew full well it could lead to serious cracks forming in your relationship. The beginnings of one had formed tonight with Taron’s shifty behaviour and inability to divulge details. The only saving grace was being able to share your concerns to him. The day you sat on how you felt and let him carry on as though nothing was wrong, was the day you’d need to think about calling it quits. It would break your heart if things got to that stage. They always say relationships take work. Sometimes you have to make a conscious choice to love someone because that initial spark, connection and adoration can be shadowed by life’s hurdles. As much as you wanted to put all the blame on Taron you could see that you’d not been easy to live with in the last couple of weeks. Stress changes a person dramatically. You’d lashed out at him when you were angry with the world; you’d cried your own ocean of tears straight onto his shoulders; you’d thrown him in at the deep end with your family, and yet somehow you still expected him to be the same Taron you fell in love with. That was unfair. You needed to break this routine that was developing before it became deeply unhealthy. You needed a break from Taron as much as he needed one from you.

That was the thought that hit home most. Taron never put up a fight about you going away for a week like you’d expected him to. He obviously wanted space but didn’t know how to suggest it. He was at the point of not being able to tell you how he really felt, and that meant things were much worse than you’d first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

There was another hour left on the clock before your alarm was due to go off, but you were already wide awake and sat in the kitchen nursing a warm cup of tea whilst you attempted to decide what to have for breakfast. It didn’t feel like you’d slept well at all. This time tomorrow your Dad would be going under the knife, and a few hours after that you’d be leaving work and heading straight to the station whether you’d managed to sort things out with Taron or not. As you looked back on how the conversation had gone the night before it didn’t fill you with confidence. The comment you’d made about looking forward to getting time apart hadn’t rattled him in the way you’d hoped. Even telling him you’d be away for a week hadn’t got the reaction you’d expected! His mind was well and truly elsewhere and it was worrying as fuck.

“Morning.” He croaked out, his eyes still sleepy, bed hair messy and boxers sitting so low on his hips that it must have been uncomfortable for him as he walked over to join you.

“What are you doing up?”

“Looking for you. Can I have a sip?” He nodded down to your tea and you handed it over to him before adjusting the waistband of his boxers and pulling them higher up for him. “Thanks.”

“You look so cute in the mornings, it’s not fair.”

“Does that mean you’re not angry with me anymore?” He placed the mug down in front of you before stroking his fingers through your hair and leaving a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“Mmmm, depends,” You waited for him to sit down opposite you, “you gonna tell me what’s going on now?” The wait for his reply was agonising and he wasn’t giving anything away as he paused and seemed to double check his own decision.

“I wish I could, I really do. I can promise you that it’s nothing bad though so please don’t worry.” There was a sincerity in his eyes that wasn’t there the night before. He wasn’t being shifty or dishonest about whatever this was, but he was determined to hold back the truth from you. 

“Can you at least tell me why you can’t tell me?”

“Because…” He paused and laughed to himself. “No, I know what you’re trying to do here and I’m not budging. I’m not going to say a word. You’ll see though, in time.”

“How much time?”

“A bit.” He laughed again.

“Like, by the time I get back next week, or Christmas, or?” You smirked back as you deliberately started to tease him.

“Just soon!”

“It’s something to do with our anniversary though, right?” The worries you’d felt earlier had been flipped on their head. There was no doubt in your mind that the cheeky grin spread across Taron’s face meant mischief was on the cards, and mischief was exciting.

“Stoooop.” He giggled. “Why weren’t you like this last night? I could have just tickled you to shut you up and then we could have had sex.”

“I’m sorry. I was having a bit of a freak out… Thinking the worst and stuff.”

“I know.” He rolled his eyes at you before dropping all the teasing and switching to a completely serious expression. “You had me properly worried, saying you didn’t think you could trust me. I was really starting to panic… you don’t still think that now do you?”

“No. Well… no, I can tell you’re distracted with whatever else is going on and it was concerning for a bit. My mind is in the habit of jumping to the worst-case scenario right now. But you’ve said it’s nothing bad, and nothing I need to worry about, and I believe you. I trust you. I do. You’re just bad at hiding things!”

“I know, I know. I can’t keep good secrets to save my life. I get too excited and have to tell someone.” He tried to hide his grin behind his hands as he rested his elbows on the table.

“So you told the boys.”

“Yeah.” He blushed. “But they think it’s brilliant too, so it’s all good.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it and stop bugging you. At least now I can go away next week knowing I don’t need to worry about what you’re up to.”

“You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

“Only my Dad, but I know what you’ll say, and I know I’m stuck thinking negatively right now so ignore me.” You shook your head to Taron as you stood up from your chair to stop him from replying. “It’s not your problem.” The kiss you left to his lips was slow and meaningful, hopefully adding to your apology and making up for hurting him with your fears. As he kissed you back you felt the tension drop from your shoulders. Things might not be going as smoothly between you as you’d like, but at the end of it all you knew you both loved each other and wanted each other to be happy. That’s what really counted.

***

The first time you noticed the sadness in Taron’s eyes was when you pulled your small suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe and placed it on the end of the bed so you could start packing. He was sat up in bed and had been deeply engrossed in his book until you unzipped the case and flipped open the lid. You paused as you looked back to him, waiting for him to say what was on his mind, but he only cast you a weak smile before returning to the words on the pages of his book. Packing was an easy task as you weren’t going to need anything fancy to wear so you threw a load of jeans, t-shirts and hoodies into the case before lingering at the end of the bed.

“Can I take these to sleep in?” You asked as you held up his favourite pair of boxers and the t-shirt he’d slept in the night before.

“Do you have to?” Taron replied as he placed his book face down on the bed next to him so he didn’t lose his page.

“Well no, but it would be nice.”

“Yeah, for you maybe, but what about me?” He pouted.

“You’ve got the entire rest of my wardrobe to pick from when you get lonely… underwear included!”

“I didn’t mean like that, I meant knowing you’re sleeping in my boxers and t-shirt… it’s only going to make it harder for me. That image alone, those memories, and then you won’t even be here!”

“I’m sorry, love.” You stepped around the bed and cupped his sorrow face between your hands. “What if I take a shirt instead? No memories attached.” You kissed him tenderly until his face softened back to something happier.

“Go on then, take my navy one.” He agreed.

“Maybe I’ll send you some photos when I’m wearing it.”

“Or as you’re taking it off?”

“See, we can still make things exciting.” As you dropped your eyes slowly down his body Taron started to laugh back to you. He watched you continue to pack for a bit longer before returning to his book, but the tension held between his eyebrows was a telling sign that he’d not got everything off his chest yet. You knew you couldn’t push him to speak about it, but time wasn’t on your side.

Taron seemed to follow you around the flat like a lost puppy, not helping you to tidy up or clean the kitchen but lingering a few feet away as he stared into space or let his eyes follow you around the room. He wasn’t settled in the slightest and it left you feeling on edge. You wanted to tell him to spit it out, to hear how much he was going to miss you, or didn’t want you to go, or probably wanted to take the week off work too and come with you. But you had to let him pick his moment else he’d get irritated and you’d end up arguing again. As the late evening hours hit you called it a night and got ready for bed before joining Taron beneath the covers and instantly cuddling yourself in against his chest. It was a conscious decision to keep out of his eyeline in the hope that he’d take the last chance he had on offer to get his feelings off his chest, and you breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did.

“I feel like I miss you already and you’re still here.” His arms tightened around you as you softly drew your fingers up and down his back, deliberately not replying so his train of thought could flow. “I used to worry that we were spending too much time together. I thought it must be unhealthy and that we’d fuck it all up from being too intense, but at the same time it felt so right. When you went away the other weekend it was horrible. Like half of me was missing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked softly.

“Because you’d had a really shit time and didn’t need me adding to it.”

“I’m sorry I was such a mess. I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me things.”

“Don’t, it wasn’t your fault, and I’m telling you now. I just don’t know how I’m going to cope for a whole week without you this time. It’s worrying me that I don’t know how I’ll be.”

“You’ll be absolutely fine.” You reassured him instantly. “I’ll be glued to my phone. We’ll be texting constantly and can facetime in bed.”

“I’m just gonna miss you so fucking much.”

“As will I.” You lifted your head up so you could kiss him, savouring the feel of his warm lips against yours. The pause after the kiss was just as perfect; both of you taking in the details of each other’s faces before kissing softly again.

“Damn your parents for taking you away from me.”

“Not you as well,” You sighed with a small smile. “It’s all I hear from them, how you’ve stolen me away and they never see me anymore. You’re both going to have to learn to share because I’m sick of being pulled in two directions at once.”

“I know, I’ve been greedy. But it’s hard when I know you’d much rather be with me than with them.”

“Well hold onto that thought for the next week and I’ll be back before you know it.” You took the next kiss Taron had on offer and felt him smile against your lips. “I love you, but I need to be with my parents and make sure they’re alright.”

“I know, if it was my Mum I’d be doing the same. I just wanted you to know how much I’ll miss you.”

“You’re cute.” You mumbled back against his skin as you buried your face into his neck and hugged him as tightly as you could.

“And you’re perfect.”

It wasn’t long before the sweet kisses shared between you started to deepen. Hands gripped tighter and explored lower, legs parted to allow you to fit together seamlessly and Taron started to move in you as you made love for the last time before you’d be apart.


	11. Chapter 11

You’d taken half the day off work so you could get up to the hospital and see your Dad as soon as you could. With the week ahead booked off as well it only left you with 2 days holiday for the rest of the year and you’d scheduled those in early, grabbing the days around Christmas so you could have plenty of time to spend with Taron and his family. It was something you were really looking forward to and knowing it was on the horizon would get you through the 5 day working weeks you’d have to endure. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that your Dad was ill, but you were thankful you still had the time left to take off work. Some of it would be spent relaxing on the sofa watching films, you were sure you could grab a lie-in or three and you didn’t have to spend a single minute thinking about work so it was still close enough to getting away somewhere for a proper holiday. You even thought you might get chance to do a bit of research towards a foreign holiday for you and Taron next year to make up for it.

The daydreams of sunnier weather were put on hold once you’d arrived at the hospital. That sickening smell brought back all the fear and nerves and made you want to leave immediately but you forced your feet to continue down the corridor so you could join your mum in the small room she’d been waiting in all day. Your Dad was due out of theatre roughly when your train had arrived, but he’d still not been brought back to his room from the recovery ward. Instead there was a bleak gap between the chairs where his bed should have been.

“Hey.” You greeted your Mum softly.

“I got my hopes up then when the door opened,” she sighed, “No one’s been in to tell me anything since they took him off at 8am!”

“Do you want me to go and find someone to ask what’s happening?”

“No, no. They’re all busy doing proper work and don’t need us slowing them down. I’m sure they’ll bring him back soon.” She tried to smile but you could see the fear in her eyes from thinking something must have gone wrong. “I will go and stretch my legs and get a coffee now you’re here. Do you want one?”

“Yes, thanks.”

As your Mum left the room you spotted her book on the side table, the pages well thumbed through and corners still bent over to mark her places. It was the same title that Julie had mentioned in the tea-room last weekend, so you picked it up with intrigue and read the back cover. It was a psychological thriller set between a mother, daughter and son-in-law-to-be and you rolled your eyes imagining how she must be picturing the same dynamic in the mirror of her own life. Perhaps she’d projected some of the negativity from the book onto Taron without realising it? You didn’t get a chance to read through any of the chapters before the doors were being held back by two nurses and a porter wheeled your Dad in his bed back into the centre of the room. He was quickly hooked up to a drip and a monitor, and then the room emptied out of hospital staff before you’d had chance to ask them anything. His hand felt chilly as you placed yours over the top and watched closely as he started to wake up.

“Jane?” He croaked out quietly.

“No, it’s Y/N.” You replied before picking up the glass of water on the tray at the end of his bed and moving the straw into place so he could take a sip.

“Y/N.” He smiled softly. “Even better. Thanks, love.”

“How are you doing?”

“Where’s Taron?” He frowned as he slowly looked to the empty chair on the other side of the bed.

“He’s at work, he’s staying in London this time so you’ve only got me this week.”

“Oh no. I knew Jane would upset him. I told her!”

“Dad, it’s fine, he’s alright about it. You don’t need to worry about us anyway, focus on you!”

“Oh I’m fine.” He shook his head before coughing slightly and then wincing in pain. “Well I will be.” You placed a kiss to the back of his hand before giving him another drink just as your Mum got back with two coffees in hand. She was quick to place them down and take your Dad into a long but gentle hug as she placed a kiss to his forehead.

“I was getting worried.”

“Not you as well.” He rolled his eyes. “Making me wonder what’s happened to this family with all the worrying and sympathy and time spent together in the same room!”

“I can go.” You joked as you pointed to the door and went to stand up.

“Don’t you dare!” You Mum snapped back before apologising just as quickly. “Sorry, stress.”

The conversation tiptoed across eggshells, often landing in spots of lengthy silence as you did your best not to wind each other up. Before long you needed a break so offered to go and buy some food, taking in some fresh air as you walked down the road towards the nearest takeaway shop. It was only then that you checked your phone and switched it off silent, opening up a serious of messages from Taron who seemed to have had an entirely one-sided conversation with himself since he left work.

“You’re easily amused.” You teased him as he answered your call almost immediately.

“What happened to having your phone on you at all times?”

“I will when I’m not sat in the hospital!”

“Good. So you’re back at home now?”

“Not yet, just walking up to the chippy. Visiting ends at about half 8 tonight I think.”

“Have they said how long they’re keeping him in for?”

“Not yet, I guess it depends how he is over night. Hopefully they’ll let him out at some point tomorrow. He’s making a few jokes though so he’s getting there already.”

“That’s brilliant.”

“Hold on 2 minutes while I order.” You paused your conversation and held your phone by your side as you ordered a selection of bits for your Dad to pick at, knowing you’d eat anything that was left over, and then paid. “Right, I’m back.”

“What are you having?”

“Guess? I’d give you 3 guesses, but I know you’ll only need one.”

“If you’re not having cheesy chips then you’re no longer my girlfriend.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Brutal!”

“But I’m not a single man, so I’m right, aren’t I?” 

“The world is still turning, I am still your girlfriend, and when I hang up I will be sending you a photo to make you jealous.”

“God I hate and love you so much at the same time.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” You laughed. “So what are you up to?”

“Re-heating last night’s leftovers and then I was thinking of meeting the boys in the pub, that’s if you’re okay though.”

“I’m fine, it’s all good here so you should definitely go and see them.”

“Sure? I can stay in so we can facetime later if you want.”

“No, you go. I was planning on having a bath and an early night so we’ll facetime tomorrow night.”

“Facetime me from the bath anyway?” He asked cheekily.

“No! You’ll be in the middle of the pub!” You hissed back, suddenly conscious of the people around you who were also waiting for their orders.

“Mean. But it was worth a shot. We’ll save that for when we really really miss each other.”

“Tomorrow then.” You laughed. “Ah my chips are ready so I’ve got to go, I’ll text you later.”

“Enjoy!” Taron ended the call cheerily and you couldn’t hold back the smile on your face as you made your way back to the hospital. It didn’t budge an inch as you sat eating your cheesy chips, thinking back to that rainy night where Taron first offered you one, and then his hoodie and sofa for the night. Things would be so different now if you’d not forgotten your keys.

You were snatched away from that happy place when a doctor entered the room, initially smiling down at the array of unhealthy food you’d snuck in to the hospital before he composed himself and looked deadly serious.

“Sorry to break up this delicious smelling feast, but I wanted to come and see you as soon as I could. The operation this morning went well, and we removed the tumour without too much of a struggle, so Michael will heal up as expected. The one thing we hadn’t expected, based off the initial biopsy, was the full range of cells contained within the tumour. We inspect everything closely, more for research than anything else, but it has meant that we have had to reverse our initial observations on the tumour being benign.”

“What do you mean?” Your Mum asked quickly.

“There are traces of cancer cells within the tumour that we’ve removed.”

“But they’re out, so it’s ok?” Your Dad tried to clarify.

“Yes, for the most part. Obviously we can’t be 100% certain that we’ve managed to remove all the traces, and based on the size of the tumour there’s a fair chance the cancer could have started to spread before we got to it.”

“How will we know?”

“I have put an urgent referral through to oncology for you and you’ll be taken for more scans and reassessed. It could be that, in time, you are set on a course of chemotherapy to essentially lower the risk of anything else developing but oncology will be able to explain all of that in more detail for you. I’m sorry it’s not better news, but I’m confident we’ve removed everything we needed to and that’s the best starting place with this.”

Starting place. You sighed as you continued to stare at the speckled blue and grey floor between your feet. Just as you thought the worst part was over the next, bigger, hurdle is there to be jumped and the weight has descended straight back onto your shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a quite drive home. News like that doesn’t need time to sink in. It hits you square in the chest and knocks every other happy thought so far out of your mind that you only want to sink further and further down into your chair, pull your knees up to your chest, and sob until someone appears and makes everything feel a tiny bit better. Last time around that person was Taron, but you knew you couldn’t lean on him now. The least he deserved was an ignorant night to himself where he could get a bit drunk with his friends and reminisce about his good old days of being single.

The lack of conversation continued when you arrived home. You watched your Mum put the kettle on and walk across to the fridge to get the milk out. She looked to be in the same dark haze as you, running on auto-pilot and completing the actions she’d normally be doing, despite feeling totally numb all over. She looked over her shoulder at you as she went to grab a second mug from the cupboard, but you shook your head to stop her.

“I’m gonna run a bath.”

It was a bubble-less bath that stayed warm for what felt like 30 seconds but was more like half an hour. You ached to cry and release some of the fear from inside you, but you couldn’t. You thought about texting one of the girls instead of Taron so you could get the smallest amount of sympathy and comfort, but you knew you didn’t have any of the right words, or the patience, to go through the details all over again. Instead you stayed in the haze, let the time drag on, and took yourself quietly off to bed so you could hide in the dark and entertain your mind as it pulled up all the worst-case scenarios.

As you woke the next morning you still felt drained. You pulled the charging cable from the end of your phone and then rolled back to the middle of the bed as you checked to see what you’d missed from the night before. A string of drunk messages from Taron were waiting for you.

Jack says he’s jealous of us. He wants what we’ve got. He wants a girl like you. Xxx

Obviously not you, because I’d kill him if he tried it!

Before you say it… yes I have been talking about you all night. I can’t help it. You’re the best. Xxx

The flat is cold.

It’s weird not having you here. Xxx

I miss you. Xxx

I love you. Xxx

Sleep well, beautiful. Xxx

It made you smile and then cry as you read them over again. You really missed him, but you didn’t know how you were going to manage to tell him the news. Every time you tried to string the sentence together the words caught in your throat and almost made you gag. Oncology. Cancer. Chemotherapy. You wish you’d never accepted the good news first time around because it was all lies and only made this harder to handle. If you’d known from the start you could have been more prepared.

Morning gorgeous. Xxx

You typed out through your blurry, tear-filled eyes, desperate to hear something more from Taron. The … appeared back almost instantly and left you waiting for his reply.

Hey you. Sorry if I woke you with any of those messages last night. Definitely had one too many pints and paid the price in the middle of the night :/ Xxx

You never learn! Get down to Kirsty’s and she’ll fix you up with a full plate for breakfast. Had my phone on silent so you didn’t wake me either, don’t worry. Xxx

Good. How’d you sleep without me? Kirsty’s is a great shout, not been there in forever. Xxx

Terribly.

Your one-word reply seemed like the easiest way in to sharing the bad news with Taron, but before you could back it up with an explanation he had called you and made your phone change away from the text screen.

“Hey,” You answered softly “I was just typing out another message.”

“I needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to hear yours too.” You sighed.

“You sound sleepy still.”

“Mmmm, I am.”

“I bet you look really cute, you’ll have the covers pulled up so high around you and you’d look tiny in that big bed all on your own. It’s making me want to hug you.”

“I could do with one of your hugs… Taron, I need to…” You paused as you felt the lump at the back of your throat. The words were there and waiting, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say them.

“It’s ok, you need to get going and see your Dad,” Taron filled in the blank and never gave you time to correct him as he continued to talk. “Before you do go though let me just tell you what happened in the pub last night because there was a new barmaid in there and Jack made an absolute fool of himself in front of her.”

As you listened to Taron’s story you managed to produce a few half laughs in the right places. It did sound funny, but you didn’t feel like laughing. By the time the story had been told your chance to tell Taron the news was long gone. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get the words out either so decided it was best left unsaid for now. The cancer diagnosis wasn’t yet set in stone, just highly likely; so if, or when, it did get to that point you’d have to tell him. But for now he didn’t need to know.

“Did you hear that? My stomach just rumbled so loudly! I can’t wait for one of Kirsty’s Full English breakfasts.”

“Get going then!”

“Yes, I will. Text me when you get home with your Dad. Then maybe you can use your tiredness to your advantage and go for an early night so we can facetime later.” The cheekiness in his tone came through loud and clear and you could picture his less than innocent face.

“Alright!” You laughed softly. “Have a good day.”

“Speak later. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

It felt like another weight had been added to your shoulders, knowing you’d have to tell Taron sooner rather than later, and that extra weight kept you quiet all through breakfast and the drive up to the hospital. It wasn’t as though your Mum was full of life either, she looked just as pale and exhausted as your Dad had done when he first came back from surgery.

“Morning,” He managed to smile and sound cheerier than you’d expected as you glanced over to your Mum to see her looking equally as surprised. “Is Taron not with you today?”

“No, I said yesterday that he’s staying in London this week, so it’ll just be me.”

“Yes, I remember. I just thought he’d have got the first train up here to be with you after hearing the news.”

“He probably would have done…” You thought aloud. “I’ve not told him yet. Two days in a row that you’re asking after him so he must have said something right to get in your good books that fast!”

“What can I say? I like the guy, you’re good together.” Your Dad grinned and for the first time you noticed your Mum’s face soften. His energy levels and positivity were definitely helping to ease her concerns. “You should tell him later,” He added softly. “It’s times like these that you need the most support.”

“I know. I’ll try to but it’s not an easy thing to say is it?”

“It doesn’t matter if you can’t, don’t put that pressure on yourself.” You Mum added.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve got my parents to look after me haven’t I?.” You smiled to them and felt the love radiate straight back as you said the words they’d been longing to hear for so long.

“A hug from Dad will fix everything, won’t it baby girl?” The embrace on offer was everything you needed. The tears fell down your cheeks as you nestled into your Dad’s arms and stayed there for a long, long hug. It was in that moment that you decided Taron didn’t need to know. Ignorance would be bliss. He’d worry less about you, and you wouldn’t have to live in fear of him dropping everything to be with you. It was best all round if he stayed at home. You’d have the family dynamic that kept everyone happy as long as you could keep up the pretence that your Dad was on the road to recovery. It wasn’t so much a lie as simply withholding the truth, and in that moment you knew Taron was doing the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Scans, blood tests and medication plans were completed over the course of the day and your Dad was finally released home in the late afternoon. You got him set up in bed with everything he could possibly need around him and threw some extra cushions to the top of the bed before you sat next to him and logged into your Netflix account on his TV. He sat in wide-eyed wonder at the number of shows and films he could watch, and you made a mental note to get him his own subscription as a Christmas present. The cosy moment between you was broken by a string of texts flying into your phone and making it vibrate consistently against the covers.

“That Taron?”

“Probably.” You replied as you ignored your phone, silenced it and flipped it over so the notifications wouldn’t distract you either.

“See what he wants, I don’t mind.”

“Nah, he can wait. I want to get you settled first. Found anything you want to watch yet? We’ve probably got enough time for an episode before Mum brings the food in.”

“You pick something. What are you into these days?”

Time spent like this felt suddenly rare and you found yourself blinking back the tears as you strengthened the father-daughter bond that had been so strong between you throughout your childhood. You picked a crime drama that you were half-way through watching with Taron but started it from the first episode again so your Dad could catch up. He was hooked in just as instantly as you’d been, and you smiled to yourself as you knew you’d given him a much-needed escape from his own head for a few hours.

***

It wasn’t until you were in your own bed that you switched your phone off silent and checked through all the messages that had come in from Taron. The sight of them all made your stomach sink as you thought he must have heard the news from somewhere and be angry that you’d not told him, and then even more angry that you’d blanked him all day. But as you opened up the texts and saw the screen fill with hearts, kisses and messages of how much he loved and missed you, you felt the relief drain all the fear away. Traces of guilt were left behind but you pushed them down and reminded yourself that you were keeping this from him for the right reasons. It was better all round if he didn’t know.

It was a short wait for him to answer your facetime call and the sight of him lying in your bed at home was everything you needed to see after your long day.

“Hello beautiful,” He beamed “where have you been all day? I’ve missed you.”

“Dad wasn’t discharged until this afternoon so it’s been a bit hectic since we’ve got back. I’ve got him logged in to our Netflix account now too so don’t go watching anything weird or dodgy else he’ll see it!”

“Like I’d do that - I’ve not even watched any porn whilst you’ve been gone!”

“Am I meant to be impressed?” You laughed as Taron took offense and pouted back to you.

“I’ve been saving myself for this conversation. It’s kept me motivated all day.”

“Why? What have you been doing?”

“Organising.” He raised his eyebrows cheekily before smirking. “Everything’s under control, so there’s nothing to discuss there. We can get straight down to business.”

“T, I’m not really in the mood for that.” You admitted as you snuggled down into your bed and wished you could feel his arms wrapping around you as he held you tightly until you fell asleep. You craved his comfort, not his seduction. 

“Oh come on, you’re always in the mood for that.”

“Not always.”

“Mostly always, then. Please, love? How can I tempt you?”

“I don’t want to be tempted. I just wanted a nice, cute, chat before bed. To see your face, hear your voice and be reminded of what’s waiting for me when I get home.” You watched your phone screen as you got a view of the ceiling and heard Taron shuffling around for a few seconds before he picked his phone back up and switched the camera to the opposite view.

“This is what’s waiting for you.” He did his best to sound sexy as you watched him take hold of his erection and start to stroke himself up to a firmer position.

“Taron, don’t. I said I’m not in the mood.”

“But I miss you so much, I want you, Y/N.” As his hand started to work faster up and down his length and his soft moans could be heard you found yourself looking away from the screen.

“Stop, please.”

“But I get so turned on every time I think about you.”

“Watch porn and have a wank then!” You snapped back before hanging up the call so you didn’t have to see his dick up close on your phone screen anymore. His return call came back immediately, and you answered it after a few seconds, thankful to see his face again.

“Don’t fucking hang up on me!” He protested firmly. “One rejection is bad enough.”

“Don’t show me your dick when I’ve said no, then!”

There was a long pause as you both waited, knowing you were holding back more frustrations with each other but biting your tongues as you didn’t want to argue again.

“Sorry.” Taron eventually replied quietly. “I just thought it could be fun.”

“And it would be if I was horny too, but after today… I just want a cuddle.”

“Hey, shhh, don’t cry.” Taron caught you wiping the tear from your cheek and blew you the kiss he’d normally place to your forehead. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.”

“You were thinking with your dick.”

“Being a literal dickhead.”

“Twat.” His comment had made you laugh and seeing him laughing back at you filled your heart with the warmth it needed. “I can’t wait to be back home with you.”

“I can’t wait to have you back! Things are going to be so good, honestly. All this stress will be in the past and we’ll be back to how things were. No arguments or bickering, no worries or tears, just me and you and our future together.”

“Sounds perfect. It’s annoying me how much we argue at the moment, so I promise I’ll be better with that.”

“Me too, but the make-up sex last time was completely worth it.” Taron grinned and you knew without a doubt that he was still turned on and still touching himself.

“Go on… I’ll hang up and you can get yourself off to that memory.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?”

“I’m sure. We’ll speak properly in the morning. I love you, you dickhead.”

“Love you more. Sleep well.”

It hurt that he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to really give you what you needed but you knew you couldn’t hold it against him when he didn’t have the full story. You knew you’d hurt him too by rejecting his advances and it struck an even more raw nerve when you remembered what Gemma had said to you in the pub the week before. ‘As long as you’re still having sex, everything is good!’. That was the first time you’d ever told him to stop. The first time you’d not been tempted in the slightest, and the first time you’d wanted to look away at the sight of him being turned on. It seemed mad to question it but you couldn’t help but ask yourself if you fancied him anymore. Was it just because of the circumstances, or was that the first sign of things changing between you?


	14. Chapter 14

There was no shifting the elephant in the room when you called Taron the next morning, or as you text him throughout the day. It was mundane. Instructions on how to work the washing machine or which bin needed taking out, texting through the crime drama as you continued to watch it with your Dad and spot little clues you’d missed first time around. Nothing remotely flirty graced your phone screens, not even a single winking or smirking emoji. You didn’t want it to become a thing, but you also didn’t want to start a discussion on it for fear of it causing another argument. The rest of the week would drag for both of you if you waited until you got home, and the longer you lasted the more time you’d have to convince yourself that you wouldn’t want to jump on him as soon as you got through the front door. It was clear as day that after you were the one to reject him, the first move needed to come from you this time. You just had to work out how, when and where you’d feel most comfortable.

As you pulled the covers back on your bed that night and saw Taron’s navy shirt waiting for you to change into, the perfect idea hit. Monday night was your Mum’s book club so she’d be out the house for a few hours. You could set your Dad up watching a film and turn the volume up enough to hide any accidental moans you knew you’d be bound to make; and then cross your fingers that the paper thin walls of this house would be on your side this time around. The doubts that entered your mind the night before seemed ridiculous as you inhaled Taron’s scent from the sleeve of his shirt and felt a glorious throbbing start up in your core. Of course you still fancied him, wanted him, and craved him. He just picked the wrong moment last time. Now you were prepared you could make it all up to him; put on a little show and let him see just how much you missed him.

***

The hours of Monday dragged like never before. There was only one thing on your mind and one pooling sensation deep between your thighs. You wanted to get Taron turned on. You wanted to hear him moan for you. See him touch himself as he watched you. Witness him coming apart over his stomach because he couldn’t handle the sight of you for any longer. The ache was intense and suddenly you knew exactly how Taron felt right before you rejected him. The thought of him rejecting you back made you feel a bit sick, but you couldn’t allow yourself to start thinking along those lines. You had to push it down. Everything between you was still fine, you hoped.

“So where is Taron taking you for your anniversary?” You were pulled back from your thoughts as your Dad took a seat on a bench which overlooked the river. It seemed like a good idea to get him out the house for a little walk but you could tell he was struggling with it.

“I don’t know. We’ve not really discussed it. I was thinking about booking the restaurant we went to on our first date, but he might prefer a quiet night in after I’ve been away this week. I’ll talk to him at the weekend about it.”

“No, you leave it up to him. It shouldn’t be down to you.”

“Well I know he’s been planning something. He won’t even give me a clue though!” You smiled to your Dad who had knowing look in his eye. “Has he told you? Did you help him with it when he was here? Is that why you’ve got such a soft spot for him?”

“Hey, I know as much as you do about what he’s got planned! I’ve not done a thing.” He chuckled. “He’s a good guy though. He’s your one.”

“Really?” You felt yourself blushing as your Dad placed his hands over the top of yours.

“I’ve never heard anyone else talk as fondly of you as I do until I met Taron. He thinks the absolute world of you, my girl, and I trust him to take good care of you. I know he’ll treat you well and make sure you’re happy.”

“Dad…” You felt yourself welling up and were completely lost for words.

“If whatever happens with me turns out to be the worst then at least I know you’ll be alright with Taron.”

“Don’t say that. It won’t come to that.” You rushed to wipe your tears away.

“It will one day. Maybe soon, maybe not. But it’s easier to accept now that I can picture you getting married and starting a family with him. Of course I want to be around to see all that happen, but if I’m not I won’t be sad about it because I know he’ll make you so happy.”

“Stop it. You’ll be here for all of that, so don’t even think about it.” Before he could reply you pulled him in for a tight hug. It meant so much to hear that from your Dad. To have his approval, more than that, to have him singing Taron’s praises was everything. That moment made all the time apart from Taron worth it. You’d take the bickering and arguments all day long if you knew there was a moment like that waiting at the end for you.

“I’m going to head back to the car, but you take a minute here. You’ll catch me up in no time at all.” Your Dad smiled softly as he stood up slowly from the bench and took the car keys from your hand. There was only one person who needed to hear what had just happened and you dialled his number as soon as your Dad was out of earshot.

“I was just about to call you.” Taron answered with.

“Beat you to it. I’ve just had the best conversation with my Dad.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Yeah, getting there.” You replied, strengthening the white lie, or simply withholding the truth as you preferred to see it.

“Good, because I have a favour to ask…” You waited as Taron paused and there was no hiding the anxiety in his tone. “I need you to come home.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“Not immediately, don’t panic. But Wednesday evening would be ideal.” His fearful tone had started to lean to something more pleading.

“Why, what’s happening on Wednesday?”

“Nothing, nothing. Argh, will you just… please?”

“Taron, what’s going on? I’ve got the week off so I can look after my Dad whilst my Mum’s at work. I can’t just drop everything without a seriously good reason.”

“I know, I know, and I wouldn’t be asking this if I didn’t have to. It’s just two days less. Please, for me?”

“You’ve not even told me why.” You replied bluntly.

“Because it’s to do with the thing I can’t tell you about!”

“This is getting fucking ridiculous.”

“It’s not. Please, love? I miss you.”

“It’s been three and a half days, Taron.” You sighed.

“So you don’t miss me too? You don’t fancy me, you don’t miss me, you don’t want to come home… am I wasting my time here?” Taron snapped back and the pain that shot through your body from his words almost winded you.

“No!” You breathed sharply. “Oh my god, no. Of course I miss you, of course I want to come home and as for fancying you… well I was planning on giving you that answer later on tonight.”

“So why do I feel like everything is changing between us? Why can’t you do this one thing for me and come back sooner? I don’t feel like I’m asking too much here, Y/N. I just want you to put me first for a little bit.”

“And I will as soon as I get home, T. You said you wanted my undivided attention for our anniversary, and you’ll get that and so much more. I know this is hard. It’s not something we’ve had to deal with before, but it is only one week and it’s for my Dad. He loves you to bits and I’m loving spending time with him again. We will get through this and we’ll be stronger for it, trust me.”

“But I need you to come home on Wednesday.” You could hear the defeat in Taron’s voice as he tried for the final time.

“My Dad needs me here. Unless you’re gonna tell me what’s going on and give me a fucking good reason to leave him sooner then I’m staying here.” You stood up from the bench and started to make the walk back to the car.

“Me, I’m the reason. Your Dad is getting better every day and he wouldn’t want to hold you back.”

“Don’t do that.” You replied coldly. “I’m not picking you over him, and I’m not picking him over you either! I’m sticking to the original plan and that’s final.”

“Well when our anniversary is shit, it’s on you.” Taron ended the call abruptly and left you staring at your phone screen in mild shock. It felt messy and horrible between you but there was a stubbornness you couldn’t shake. The more angry and wound up he left you feeling the more determined you felt to stick it out.


	15. Chapter 15

The plans you’d made for Monday night to seduce Taron went straight out the window after that phone call. He was the last person you wanted to see or speak to, so with your Mum out the house at her book club you settled down on the sofa with your Dad to watch a film. He kept looking at you instead of the TV screen and eventually asked if you were alright because you’d been quiet all afternoon and evening. You could only smile and nod in reply, knowing that anything more would have you in tears instantly. As your phone started to ring on the coffee table next to your feet you sighed, thinking it would be Taron, then frowned as the name on screen said Gemma.

“Two minutes.” You said to your Dad as you picked it up and left the living room to answer it. “Hey Gem.”

“What have you done?” She replied bluntly.

“What have I done? Nothing.”

“So why have I just had Taron calling me, stressed out as fuck, because you won’t go home?” 

“Really!?”

“Yes, really! So what have you done? Or what has he done?” Gemma immediately accused.

“Nothing!” You defended instantly. “I’m at home taking care of my Dad after his operation. I don’t understand this at all, why is Taron calling you?” It was so out of character for him to reach out to one of your friends that your heart was pounding in your chest with anxiety. Something was massively wrong, and despite being kept in the dark, you couldn’t help but feel like it was all your fault.

“He said he asked you to come home and you refused, and then begged me to call you and try and get you back here. He sounded so upset and panicked by it all, so I said I’d talk to you and do my best… But I’m not gonna lie, I feel massively in the middle of you both and don’t want to say the wrong thing!”

“Why has he made this into a big deal? I’ll be home at the weekend and he knows that. I told him that this morning.” Your voice broke as the stress became too much and the tears started to fall. You didn’t want to be crying again but you couldn’t stop the release.

“Y/N, it’s ok. Don’t get upset. Is there no way you can come home on Wednesday?”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave my Dad.”

“I thought he was doing alright now? That’s what Taron said anyway.”

“Taron doesn’t know.” You admitted. “Dad starts chemo on our anniversary next week and I won’t be here to support him, so I need to be with him now, I want to make the most of this time…”

“Shit.” Gemma paused and the silence said it all. It sounded as bad out loud as you thought it would when you put the sentence together in your mind. “Taron doesn’t know?”

“No. I can’t tell him.”

“You’ve got to, Y/N.”

“I can’t. I can’t have him constantly asking if I’m alright, or looking sympathetically at me all day, or just fussing for that reason. I want our anniversary to be about us and nothing else. I think I’m going to need the distraction too.”

“Shit.” Gemma repeated. “This is… such a fucking mess.”

“Yeah.” You sighed defeatedly.

“Okay. I’m going to get in trouble for this, because I promised Taron I wouldn’t say anything, but there’s a bloody good reason why he needs you home on Wednesday, and now you’ve said how much you’re going to need distracting I can’t let you miss this.”

“He’s told you?”

“Only because he had to. It’s all meant to be a complete surprise so please don’t let on that you know about it?” She pleaded.

“I won’t. I promise!”

“He’s taking you away for a couple of days next week, going for the full on pack your bags in the middle of the night, will probably blindfold you or something… anyway, he phoned your work this morning to try and get you time off but they said no because you’ve got this week off. So unless you come back and work on Thursday and Friday you won’t be going anywhere.”

“What the actual fuck?! Do you know where he’s taking me?”

“Nowhere at the minute because you’ll be at work! I genuinely don’t know though; I couldn’t get it out of him. He’s been planning it for weeks apparently which is why he’s so stressed because if you don’t come back you can’t go, and now he’s called your work to ask it’s not even like you can phone in sick!”

“Oh my god, what the hell do I do?” You ran your fingers through the top of your hair as the dilemma hit you. The idea of getting away for a bit with Taron sounded heavenly. You could finally relax and sort everything out with him. Properly make up for all the arguments and time spent apart and have the most amazing anniversary together. But was that ridiculously selfish? You could take a long weekend with Taron next month and have a belated anniversary, tie it in with his birthday and it would be just as good. Time was on your side when it came to Taron. It was potentially the complete opposite with your Dad and if you left early for this and something bad happened would you be able to forgive yourself? Surely you had to take the valuable time that was on offer with him right now.

“Talk to your Dad about it, see what he says.” Was Gemma’s advice, but you knew exactly what he’d say.

“He’d tell me to go home and enjoy myself.”

“Well there you go.”

“It’s not fair on him to do that. What if-”

“You can’t live your life on ‘what if’s’, you can’t put everything on hold just in case.” Gemma interrupted you.

“But I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“Well is it likely? Do things really look that bad right now?”

“No, I guess not.” You replied softly.

“Then it’ll all be fine. You’ll be more use to your Dad when you come back relaxed, happy and totally loved up with Taron again, won’t you?”

“That’s true.”

“Maybe even engaged?”

“Gemma, what!?” You almost dropped your phone. “Tell me exactly what you know.”

“I’m joking, I don’t know a thing I swear! But it did cross my mind when Taron was so stressed over the trip not happening at all. He’s clearly got more than just the destination planned, put it that way!”

“Don’t! I can’t go into this thinking things like that. We’re not ready for that, he wouldn’t, would he?”

“Sorry, no, you’re right. Keep it realistic, he’s a man and he couldn’t possibly be able to do anything that perfect.”

“Better!” You laughed. “I’m so glad you’ve told me what’s going on though, you’ve been a total life saver.”

“You can thank me by making me Maid of Honour.”

“Fuck off!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now go and tell Taron the good news so he can stop stressing.” Gemma laughed before saying goodbye and leaving you to process everything. Taron’s stress, secrecy, organisation and conversations in the pub suddenly made total sense and you felt terrible for giving him such a hard time about it all. The least you owed him in return was to cut your week at home short so all his hard work wouldn’t go to waste. There was just one thing left to do, and that involved telling your parents that you were leaving early. You knew your Dad would be fine with it, he’d had enough fuss and attention and would much rather you spent your days with Taron, but your Mum would be the exact opposite.

Your prediction came true when she returned from her book club. She filled you in on the latest gossip, asked how your Dad had been and then looked at you expectantly. It was like she had a sixth sense for knowing when you’d been keeping secrets from her, but you’d somehow kept the bickering and arguments with Taron well hidden. She’d dine out for weeks telling you that your relationship was never going to last if she knew that the honeymoon period had ended already. When you told her you were leaving on Wednesday to go home she rolled her eyes and then laughed.

“I knew it!” She added for good measure. “We’ve lost you for good to him.”

It didn’t make an ounce of difference when you explained the situation, how you didn’t know about it, that it was a complete surprise and out of your control, and most importantly because of your anniversary. It hurt that she didn’t appear to want you to be happy. You received a sympathetic smile from your Dad and you knew he’d talk to you about it more the next day when your Mum was back at work, but her reaction was just as bad as you’d expected. You couldn’t face being in the same room as her for any longer so you sulked into bed and drafted out a text to send to Taron. There was half of you that wanted to surprise him back and turn up unannounced, but it would be cruel to prolong his stress. Plus he needed to know now before he cancelled anything!

So I had a little chat with Gems this evening… she helped me put a few things into perspective. As you quite rightly predicted I’ve been total nightmare and overreacted at stupid things so I’m sorry for stressing you out and for being difficult to live with, or without these last few days! I love you and miss you like mad… and I’ll be home on Wednesday evening. Xxxxxxx

The reply from Taron appeared a few minutes later.

Oh. My. Days. You’re such a fucking nightmare at times it’s unbelievable, but thank fuck for that! I’m going to make this so worthwhile you have no idea! Xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

His arms were open and waiting for you, his grin wide, scent overwhelmingly gorgeous and embrace just as warm and tight as ever. You never wanted to let go. You still called your parent’s house home, but it didn’t feel like it anymore. Right there with Taron felt like home and you knew you’d made the best decision. The quality time spent with your Dad had been long overdue, but you’d left at a good point and he was happy for you to go so there was no lingering guilt.

“I’m never letting you leave me again.” Taron mumbled into your hair as he rocked you gently from left to right.

“I’m sorry.” You apologised immediately, feeling like there was a lot left to be resolved now you were back face to face.

“It’s ok.” He pulled back and cupped your face into his palm before leaning in to leave a tender kiss to your lips. Your eyes remained closed as you relished in the closeness, lifting a hand to the back of Taron’s neck to stop him from pulling away. As your heart pounded in your chest you realised just how much you had missed him. There had been too many distractions for you whilst you’d been away for you to truly appreciate how the space between you had felt. But now you were back it rushed up into your chest and started to feel overwhelming. You could have cried; The tears came to you far too easily these days, but instead you pressed your lips back to Taron’s with so much love and passion that it took him by surprise.

“I love you so much.” You added before kissing him again and feeling him open up with the anticipation this time so your tongues could meet. The feel of his hands lowering down your body to your bum sent a shiver down your spine and you gladly pushed your weight in closer to his hips as you continued to kiss like it was your first time. Neither of you backed off and the kisses only paused momentarily as you couldn’t keep your smiles at bay. “I fancy you like mad.” His pupils darkened at your words as you gazed into his eyes, your fingers running gently through his soft hair and down to the back of his neck. “I never meant to hurt you that night, it just wasn’t good timing.”

“I know.” He replied softly as his hands dipped under your top and left an intense heat to the skin of your lower back.

“You’re making me tingle all over.” You giggled softly. “I really want you.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.” You confirmed as you crashed your lips to his in a heated kiss.

“Bedroom?” Taron rushed his question as his lips lowered to your neck, but you pushed him back.

“Sofa.” You smirked before lifting your top over your head and seeing the lust in Taron’s eyes as he hurried to open his belt and drop his jeans to the floor.

Your clothes lay carelessly across the floor, leaving a trail from the doorway to the sofa where you straddled over Taron’s lap and sank down back into his warmth. The kisses shared became quicker and messier as caressing hands caused soft moans to fill the gaps between your lust. You took hold of his length and stroked him up and down, teasing over his tip and spreading his arousal in preparation.

“Fuck, I’ve needed this.” He looked up at you with such a hunger. “I’ve missed you so badly.”

“I know.” You smiled as he started to massage your breasts. “I’m all yours.” You relished in touching each other for a few minutes, teasing the favourite places and watching closely as lips connected with skin, fingers dipped inside and wrapped around, tongues dragged, teeth nipped and only when Taron’s stiff length started to twitch for you did you tease him up against your entrance and let his head dip into your warmth.

“Shit.” He swore quietly as you lowered down onto him and took a moment to settle. It had been way too long since you’d felt each other like this and as your eyes connected you knew you were both thinking the same thing. His hands held your arse firmly as you started to bounce on top of him, slowly finding a good rhythm and matching your heavy moans to the pace. It was like your body knew exactly what it needed as you hit the sweet spot and let out a loud cry which delighted Taron. “Yes, Y/N,” He encouraged you, “faster!”. The lack of sex seemed to have heightened your senses, allowing your arousal to race up to the edge much quicker than normal. You felt like you could release already, ride through the high and go again but if Taron was feeling anything like you he wouldn’t be able to last that long either.

“I can’t, fuck, fuck… oh god.” You lost the focus on your words as Taron moved a hand from your arse to your clit, rubbing hard circles against you until your back was arching, toes curling and eyes squeezed tightly shut. There was no way you were holding on for him to cum with you when he didn’t let up the pressure. You panted out heavily as you lost it, tensing furiously around Taron’s length and hearing him swear under his breath at the feel of you.

“You’re stunning.” He sighed as you opened your eyes to look at him. “Come on, come up here.” He guided you off him and then made space for you to kneel, resting the top of your body over the arm of the sofa so he could take you from behind. He rubbed his length through the juices that dripped from you before sliding back into you with ease and picking up where you’d left off. Your high had left you sensitive and bonus twinges of pleasure shot around your body as Taron started to fuck you harder and faster. He took a firm grip of your shoulder as his thighs slapped against the back of yours and you dropped your head. Each breath was heavier than the last, his efforts loud and clear as he powered up to his release and let out a low moan of satisfaction. The last few thrusts slowed suddenly and Taron paused inside you for a moment as he stroked his fingers softly down your spine before pulling out. You lifted the throw from the back of the sofa as you turned around to Taron, receiving a kiss of appreciation to your cheek as you wrapped it around his shoulders and then snuggled yourself in against his warm, naked body.

“Thank you, it’s so good to be home.”

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Taron sighed contentedly. “It’s been so weird not having you here. I’ve not known what to do with myself.”

“It was weird being back home for that long. If I wasn’t looking after my Dad I’d have felt like a child again and been desperate to get out sooner!”

“I am sorry that you couldn’t spend the full week there, and I hope your Mum doesn’t hate me too much.”

“She’ll get over it, my Dad will talk her around. He was the one who should have been annoyed but he can’t stop singing your praises so he didn’t mind at all, especially not when I explained why I was leaving early! We’d had a conversation about our anniversary actually. I was thinking of booking the same table we’d had for our first date, but it’s a good job I didn’t now I know you’ve been busy planning.”

“Thanks to Gemma.” Taron rolled his eyes.

“You owe her massively! If she hadn’t told me what was going on I’d have never come back, you know that right?”

“So stubborn.” Taron teased before softly kissing the end of your nose. “One day it’ll come in handy and I’ll love you for it.”

“and until then?”

“We’ve got Gemma!” He laughed. “I deliberately didn’t tell her everything because I thought she might relay every single detail to you and ruin it, but I had to tell her enough to get her to help me, so how much do you actually know?”

“Only that you’re taking me away for a few days, and that it was all meant to be a complete surprise because you’re an adorable idiot.” You couldn’t help stealing a kiss and as Taron kissed you back it felt like round 2 was drifting into the air sooner than expected for both of you.

“Good. I can live with you knowing that.”

“I wish you’d told me that from the start. It would have saved on all the arguments and stress.”

“I know. Me and hindsight don’t get on well, do we? I wanted to completely surprise you, have that proper ‘ohmygod’ moment and see your face light up. It would have been perfect.”

“Whatever you’ve got planned is still going to be perfect, T.” You turned your body in tighter to his chest and placed your hand over his heart so you could feel it beating quickly.

“I hope so.”

“Stop it. It will!” You smiled excitedly at him and watched as he fed off your energy, his eyes lighting up as the thoughts of what were to come flew through his mind.

“I can’t wait! You’re gonna love it.”

“As much as I love you?”

“Even more.” He wrapped his arms under you and scooped you up into his lap, his erection already strong and pressing firmly against the side of your thigh. It made you giggle in delight as you laced your fingers together behind his neck and waited for him to make the next move. The kiss he gave you said it all. The night wasn’t going to stop after round 2 and you couldn’t be happier.

“Bedroom?”

“You read my mind.”


	17. Chapter 17

Gemma had been spot on; the light from the hallway had woken you up in the early hours of Monday morning. Taron was creeping in and out of your bedroom, rummaging through your wardrobe in the dark as he tried to secretly pack your bags. You wanted to stop him, to call him back to bed and tell him not to worry because you could pack in the morning, but you knew he’d get annoyed if you got in the way of his plans. You’d bought a new dress to wear, presuming there’d be a nice meal at some point during the trip, and you’d also bought Taron a watch for his anniversary present. A mental note was made to sneak them into the bags in the morning; and instead you lay there hoping for the best as Taron continued to pack in as little light as he thought he could get away with.

It seemed like all of 5 minutes after Taron had settled back into bed before the alarm was sounding out and waking you both back up again.

“Morning gorgeous.” Taron muted his alarm before rolling over in bed to face you with a grin of pure excitement. “Happy anniversary.” He kissed you eagerly as you sleepily accepted his affection.

“One whole year with my favourite person.” You smiled back. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now you go and jump in the shower and get ready because we’ve got a busy day ahead!”

“Can I know where we’re going now?”

“Nope. You’ll find out when we get there!”

“So how do I know what I need to wear?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll find you something suitable.”

“Suitable?” You questioned as you climbed out of bed. “This is getting weird already… It’s a good job I trust you, T!”

You racked your brain for clues whilst you were in the shower. As far as you remembered Taron hadn’t got your passports in the middle of the night so you were pretty sure you weren’t leaving the country. It was also only one night away so in theory you shouldn’t need much stuff but there were two large weekend bags at the end of the bed so that didn’t add up. By the time you returned from the bathroom Taron was dressed and ready to go. He was leaning on the smarter side of casual, wearing your favourite jacket over a white tshirt, black skinny jeans and his winter Timberland boots. The outfit he’d picked for you wasn’t far off his; layering up a striped tshirt, grey hoodie and denim jacket with your tightest jeans and black leather Converse.

“This doesn’t give much away.” You gestured out to the clothes on the end of the bed as you stood with just your towel wrapped around you.

“Good.” Taron grinned back as he sat at the top of the bed, watching and waiting for you to drop your towel to the floor. It would have been too easy to give him what he wanted. Instead you opened the wardrobe door and pulled out the new dress you’d bought.

“Is there room for this in the bags? I bought it especially.”

“I’m sure I can find space. In a minute.” He looked you up and down deliberately slowly as you took a step back towards the bags and let your upper thigh slide free from the towel.

“It’s alright I can do it, got to get your present in there too.”

“I don’t think so!” He was quick off the bed. “You’re not looking in them until we’ve arrived. Might give the game away, so hand the dress over and I’ll pack it.”

“What about your present?”

“Could always have it now?” He suggested cheekily and you considered dropping your towel to distract him, but decided that maybe handing it over wasn’t such a bad idea. It would start the trip off with something special and save having to find the right time later.

“Go on then.” You pulled the wrapped box from your bedside drawer and perched on the side of the bed as Taron sat eagerly with his legs crossed in the centre.

“I never thought you’d agree to that!”

“You have no idea how difficult it is to say no to you sometimes.”

“I wish that was the case last week,” he scoffed “sorry, that was low. I didn’t mean that.”

“Shut it.” You teased as you cupped his face with one hand and placed the box into his palm with the other before kissing him tenderly. “This is for you.”

An adorably boyish smile filled his face as he looked down and tore the paper off the box, his eyes widening as he saw the gold embossed brand on the lid, and widening further as he lifted the lid to reveal the watch he’d had his eye on for months.

“Oh wow. Y/N you shouldn’t have. This is perfect, more than perfect!” He ran his finger around the edge of the watch face before lifting it up carefully and placing it over his wrist. “You shouldn’t have spent this much on me.”

“Says the one about to whisk me away from here for a couple of days!”

“Mmm, but that’s different. You deserve this break.”

“And you deserve to be spoilt too, so shhh.” Taron kept his silence as he buckled the watch around his wrist and sat admiring it. “Can I be cheesy?” You asked, bringing his attention back up to your eyes.

“It’s our anniversary, this is the day to be cheesy!”

“True… so this present, it’s to remind you of the good times we’ve had, the even better times to come… that time spent with you is my favourite time of all, and that we’re the lucky ones because we have time on our side.”

“God, I love you.” He shook his head with a slight awe before leaning in to kiss you his thanks, two, then three times. “You don’t even need to drop your towel for me now, I’m so happy already.”

“I can always do that too….” You teased as you stood up from the bed and deliberately left your towel behind.

“Fuck, I wish we had time for morning sex.” He moaned as he collapsed back, spreading his arms and legs wide with frustration. “Right, I’m taking the bags down to the car and then grabbing a takeaway breakfast from Kirsty’s so I’ll see you down there in 15?”

“Do I need anything else?”

“Phone, keys and that perfect little bum in the passenger seat on time, please?”

Bang on time you pulled open the car door and picked up the bacon roll from the passenger seat before joining Taron in the front of the car. He was finishing off the last mouthful of his breakfast and then took a long drink of his coffee.

“Ready?”

“Ready! I’ve made you a playlist for the journey and everything. See what happens when you leave me on my own for too long!” Taron grinned as he started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

“You become the perfect boyfriend?… maybe I should go away more often!”

“Hey!”

“It’s kinda true though, not that I went away as a test, but it did cross my mind that it would either make everything ten times better, or ten times worse between us.”

“Things were never bad though, were they?” Taron frowned as he pulled up at the traffic lights and waited for you to calm his sudden worries.

“No, not bad. Just… tense I guess. Or pressured? I don’t know how to describe it. There was an atmosphere that made us bicker and take things the wrong way. I definitely needed a break from that.” You placed your hand over his on the gear stick as an extra sign of comfort and watched as Taron thought back to that time and finally nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want it to go back to that. That’s not us, it’s not how we’re meant to be. We’re the easy going, chilled couple, who are always up for a laugh and a bit of drunken mischief.”

“It was me who messed it up. I got stressed and anxious and couldn’t handle it very well so I’m sorry.”

“It was never your fault. Everyone would be stressed and anxious if they thought their Dad had cancer! Don’t blame yourself, because I’m not blaming you.” He lifted your hand with his and left a kiss to the back of it before continuing the drive out of the city and towards the motorway. You had to look away and out of the window as the thoughts of your Dad entered your mind for the first time that day. He’d be waking up feeling so scared; trying to put on a brave face for your Mum but dreading what was to come. The chemo was still more of a precautionary measure than a necessity, hopefully killing off any last traces of cancer that weren’t removed in the operation, but cancer wasn’t something to be treated lightly. It carried its own weight and that morning it lay firmly on your Dad’s shoulders. As you ate your breakfast quietly, spotting the road signs overhead directing you towards Heathrow, you couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving your parents in their time of need. You couldn’t help feeling like wherever Taron was taking you wasn’t where you needed to be.


	18. Chapter 18

The motorway signs continued to point straight ahead for Heathrow, and you found yourself glancing over to Taron as he watched you spot them and almost laugh to himself. He didn’t say a word though. Not until he’d indicated for the next exit and joined the M25, leaving the signs for Heathrow behind and heading south instead.

“If we had more time it would have been abroad. A romantic city break in Paris or Barcelona.”

“I’ve always fancied Milan.”

“Next year then! I hope you’re not disappointed.” Taron looked across to check your expression. You couldn’t stop your face from giving away how you felt, regardless of the words which left your mouth, but this time around you weren’t disappointed. Still being in the same country as your Dad gave you some relief. If anything were to happen you could get to him fairly quickly and not need to worry about flights.

“It’s going to be perfect.” You smiled back to Taron before turning slightly in your seat so you could admire him properly as he continued to drive you to your destination.

You arrived just before lunch, turning off the country road into a long, winding, private driveway which lead through the dense woodland of the New Forest before opening out into a small carpark at the front of a large country house.

“Wow, this looks amazing.”

“It’s going to get better, trust me!” Taron jumped out the car in excitement and collected your bags from the boot before following you in to the main reception so you could check in for the night. The receptionist handed over your room key before telling Taron that everything would be arranged as requested and that access would be allowed from 3pm.

As you sat down for lunch in the large garden conservatory, receiving glasses of complimentary prosecco to enjoy whilst you looked out over the view of the small country garden, you finally got chance to ask Taron what else he’d been planning.

“Please can I know now? You surprised me with the location, and I love it, but I hate not knowing what else is to come!”

“Where do you want me to start?” He laughed. “I’m genuinely amazed I’ve not let anything slip so far. This place is amazing. We’re going to the spa after lunch, got a couples massage booked because, well, you deserve it and I’m going to love seeing you so relaxed.”

“Oh my days, heavenly.” You smiled warmly back to Taron and reached across the table to take hold of his hand. “Then we can get into our room?”

“Yes. But it’s not exactly a room… more of a house.”

“A house? Just for us?”

“Yeah. I want to leave that bit as a surprise though. The last surprise, I promise. We’ve got dinner booked in the main restaurant at 8, but can get dessert delivered back to the room, house…if we get the urge to leave early.” He smirked and you knew full well that would totally be happening.

“Okay, okay, say no more. I’m getting impatient for it all but I also don’t want to rush any of it. This is so dreamy, Taron. Thank you, honestly it is perfect. Such a special place to spend our first anniversary.”

“It’s the least you deserve, especially after the last few weeks. That’s why I was so desperate to make sure it happened. I couldn’t have you missing out on all of this, I’d have been gutted.”

“So would I, if I’d have known! But ignorance could have been bliss, I guess.” You shrugged a little, thinking about how Taron was still oblivious to your Dad’s hospital appointment today. The thought made you check your phone and there was a new message waiting from your Mum.

We’re settled in for the day. They take it slow when it’s the first one so we’ll not be home until late. I’ll let you know how he copes with it. Hope you’re thinking of us and get a chance to call us at some point if you’re not too distracted by Taron. I know your Dad would appreciate it. Mum X

A momentary sadness fell to your face and as you looked back up to see Taron frowning at you, you knew you couldn’t keep it from him for any longer.

“Sorry.” You apologised immediately for your drop in mood. “It’s just my Mum.”

“Everything alright?”

“Errrm…”

“Y/N? You’re worrying me.”

“No, it’s ok. I knew this would happen. Don’t worry.” You shook your head as you instantly changed your mind and decided that you’d both have a better day if it wasn’t discussed. One more day wouldn’t change anything. The secret was still there and the last thing you wanted was for Taron to be worrying about you.

“What’s she said?” Taron asked, “What’s happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. Today is about us.” You forced back a smile, but Taron pulled his hand out of yours and shook his head.

“I saw the way your face dropped when you read it, and I know you too well Y/N. This will eat away at you for the rest of the day so talk to me now and then we can enjoy everything when it’s sorted.”

“It’s fine. Honestly. I won’t let it get in the way.”

“Please? It’ll make me feel better.”

“It won’t.” You replied before realising that you’d only made him more curious, intrigued and determined to find out what it was.

“Go on then…”

“My Dad has another hospital appointment today. My Mum wants me to phone him later.”

“and? … it’s clearly important.” He didn’t take your summary at face value and the shortness in his tone told you he was already pissed off that you hadn’t mentioned it before. There was no way you could avoid the conversation for any longer so you took a deep breath before continuing.

“Its erm… it’s his first day of Chemo today, and that’s kinda why I wanted to stay the full week with him before. The doctors changed their minds on the cancer diagnosis after his operation and so he might not be cancer free. They don’t know for sure.” You couldn’t look up from your hands, your fingers tightly gripped together as you finished your sentence and the silence took a firm hold against your table in the restaurant. There was no sense of comfort or reassurance coming from Taron. His eyes were firmly fixed on a spot out the window as he worked out what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me? When you knew it was cancer.” He finally asked, very calmly.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. I didn’t want you to drop everything and come up to be with me.”

“Why not?”

“Honestly? It would have made everything worse. The atmosphere at home was already bad, so it was better for my Mum with you not being there, I think she felt like we could handle it as a family without having to think about anyone else.”

“I’m not family.” Taron nodded to himself simply.

“You are to me.” You reached out for his hand. “I did try to tell you, but it’s not an easy thing to say over the phone.”

“Or in person it seems.” He finally looked back to you and you could see the hurt in his eyes that you’d kept this from him for so long. This was not how you wanted your first anniversary to go. “I’m trying not to be angry because I know this isn’t really about me. You’re putting your parents first and I get that. But I always would have done Y/N. If you’d have explained it to me I would have understood and I’d have respected your choices. I’m not a monster.”

“I’m sorry. I did plan on telling you, I really did, and I tried to… but after a while it just. I don’t know. Became easier not to. Especially when his first day of Chemo was today. I didn’t want you to be looking for signs of me being upset or distracted by it. I wanted today to be about us and only us. I wanted it to be special and not like this. I’ve fucked it all up now.”

The silence returned as you both sat and took it all in. Taron was right about his respect and understanding; you’d made a presumption about how he’d react and that was unfair. You never gave him a chance or the choice on what to do. You’d shut him out of a big part of your life and essentially said to him that he’s not part of your family; he wasn’t close enough to you to be included. He never deserved that. You knew you’d fucked up and there was only one thought racing around your mind. He deserved someone better than you.

“I think I should go.” You spoke quietly as you stood up from the table.


	19. Chapter 19

“I think I should go.” You spoke quietly as you stood up from the table.

“Where?”

“I don’t know, anywhere… give you some space.”

“I don’t need space, sit down.” Taron protested and reached out for your arm, turning you back to face him. “You’re not the one who gets to walk away from this.”

“I’ve fucked it all up.” You repeated as you reluctantly sat back down.

“So fight to get it back on track!” Taron spoke harshly before shaking his head. “It’s like your heart’s not really in it. You’ve seen a way out and for some reason you want to make a run for it. It’s making me question why I bothered with any of this…”

“Because you’re a good person, that’s why. You’re amazing. Perfect! You’ll always go the extra mile and every time you do I seem to throw it back in your face.” Your hands rushed up to hide your face as you started to cry, feeling more vulnerable than ever to be having this argument in the middle of a restaurant. “Life is pretty scary for me right now, and my gut instinct is always to run. But every time I run I end up hurting someone I love, and someone who loves me. I don’t know what to do anymore. I want you to be happy, but I keep hurting you.”

“Then stop running.” Taron replied as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

“How?” You looked up to him with half a laugh.

“Let me back in. You shut me out as soon as your Dad was ill.”

“I thought I was doing the right thing…” You paused as you realised how stupid you’d been. “I wanted to protect you from the stress and grief that I know comes as a package deal with my parents. I didn’t want any of that to affect you or hurt you.”

“But that would be my problem to deal with, if it was a problem at all. I get on well with your Dad and your Mum is just being protective, or something. I’m not going to hold that against her, she just needs some time to get to know me, and get to know us as a couple. But you won’t let that happen, you won’t give me a chance! I don’t understand why you’ve made it into such a big deal either.”

“Because I grew up with them, and spent years trying to get away. We’re not like your family at all. We don’t think the same way, deal with things in the same way, and we’re not nearly as close as your family is.”

“No two families are the same.” Taron sighed as he ran his hand over the top of his hair. “I wouldn’t compare or judge, I just want to be included and it shouldn’t be this hard.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Another long pause fell between you and this time you dared to glance over at Taron so you could see if you were making any progress. “I was being selfish and trying to keep you separate from all of that so I could still have you as my escape. You’re my happy place, Taron.” There was a hint of a smile that instinctively twitched at the corners of his lips as he heard you say it.

“I could have been so much more, but you never gave me a chance.”

“I’m sorry, and I’ll say it over and over. I can change things, I will give you a chance, I promise I will. I don’t want this to be the end of us.” Those last words were the ones Taron was waiting to hear.

“Thank you.” He replied simply.

“I’m sorry for ruining today as well. You’ve gone to so much trouble and I don’t deserve it, you deserve so much better!” You wiped your last tears from your cheeks and downed the rest of your prosecco.

“Well you can spend the rest of the day making it up to me, can’t you?” Taron reached out for your hand and let the cheekiness return to his eyes. You felt a long breath of tension release from your body as the atmosphere between you finally started to feel softer and warmer. “Stop hating yourself and start loving me.”

“I love you a ridiculous amount. To the point where I can’t think straight sometimes… Or walk straight.” You added under your breath. “I’m never keeping anything from you again because secrets and us are just… disastrous.”

“Agreed!” He laughed. 

“So can we call this a clean slate?” You asked tentatively. “I’m not keeping anything else from you, and I promise to be completely honest with you about everything from this point forwards.”

“I can’t ask for anything else. Nothing but honesty.” You leant across the table to seal the fresh start with a loving and tender kiss which was eagerly reciprocated by Taron. “This doesn’t mean you’re completely off the hook with making it up to me for the rest of the day though.”

“I never presumed I was, your wish will be my command.”

“I’d better get thinking then.” He teased.

“I really fucking love you too, you know that?”

“I do.” He smiled softly.

“I know I don’t always show it, or do the right thing or whatever, but it’s never with bad intentions. I want you to be happy more than anything and the thought of us not working… god it makes me feel sick. I really, really love you, Taron.”

“I love you too. You can be a total idiot at times, but you’re my idiot and that’s the way it’s going to stay. Forever.”

There was a joint sigh of relief and a small smile shared between you now that everything was out in the open. You looked down to your hands which were still held together across the table and you rubbed your thumb softly over Taron’s skin, hoping that the rest of the day could be filled with better memories. Ones which could shrink that argument and make it feel like it never happened on your anniversary at all.

***

Tentative was the word that came to mind as you pulled the fluffy white robe around your body and stepped out of the changing rooms into the spa. The guilt you felt for hurting Taron again was lingering and it made you sad to still have the image of the pain in his eyes at the front of your mind. This couples massage was the last thing you felt you deserved, but you had to go into it with some form of positivity, just for him. Hopefully seeing each other relax would dissolve any last bits of tension between you.

You gave Taron a tight squeeze of a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before you entered the private room together and hung up your robes at the side. Taron made sure you were settled face down on the massage table before he untied the back of your bikini top and moved the straps away from your skin. He started to softly massage the tops of your shoulders but soon gave in and nuzzled his face into the side of your neck.

“I always wondered why people weren’t allowed to massage each other in a couples massage, but I guess it’s way too easy to get more intimate than that.”

“Don’t give me ideas…” Taron mumbled into your skin. “You smell gorgeous today.”

“I’d start making things up to you now, but they’ll be in in a minute.”

You kept your head to the left, watching Taron lie down on the table next to yours and look back to you with a loving smile. It made you reach out into the gap between you, offering out your hand for him to take and as his fingers brushed against yours you knew this was going to be the perfect way to draw a line under everything. There was already a part of you that felt stronger for getting through it and out the other side.

“Love you.” You told him with an added pouted air kiss in his direction which made him scrunch his nose up in the most adorable way just as the door opened and the two masseuses joined you. They got to work in synchronicity, lighting a few candles around the room, spreading the oil across your skin and then working their hands into each of your muscles to release the tension you’d been holding onto for weeks. It was the neck and shoulders that got to you the most, the deep pressure working right into the knots and leaving you exhaling with a soft moan. The kind of moan that you knew Taron would want to hear again. He was no better, sighing as the masseuse worked down his back and then trying to disguise his giggle when he felt her hands practically on his bum. Having the experience mirrored was amazing. It allowed you to make mental notes of where on the body he carried his stress, you already knew where was sensitive, ticklish and easily aroused, but now you’d be able to massage each other and help release any future tensions that fell between you.

The massage was over way too soon for your liking, but the new atmosphere between you and Taron was incredible. His touch against your skin as he tied your bikini back up and then helped you up from the table was electric. His eyes seemed more handsome and charming than ever and you wanted nothing more than to stay completely lost with him until the end of time.

“Wow,” You spoke softly as Taron handed you your gown. “Can we book another one of those for tomorrow?”

“I don’t think we’d ever leave if we did.”

“That’s good with me.” You grinned as you reached up and took hold of the neck of his gown, pulling him in towards you so you could kiss him slowly. “Everything I need is right here.”

“Maybe some more privacy would be nice.” He giggled as he looked out the open door to see other spa-goers in the pool and hot tubs. “Our room for the night should be ready by now and there’s a treat or two waiting for you.”

“Oh yeah? But does it have a hot tub?” You asked as you walked out of the treatment room hand in hand with Taron and eyed up the steamy bubbles.

“It might do…”

“Does it!?”

“The quicker you get dressed again, the quicker you’ll find out!” He teased, leaving a final peck to your lips and no doubts in your mind that you’d be getting your own private hot tub to enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a short ride on the back of a golf cart from the main country house down to where you’d be staying. The dense woodland created a beautiful, almost secret path; the branches overhead meeting in the middle to create an archway. When you pulled up outside you looked across to Taron in complete disbelief that this was where you’d be spending the night. A gently sloping wooden bridge led up to a grand oak doorway which was positioned in the centre of the wall of your very own treehouse.

“It’s an actual treehouse! What the hell?!” You spun back to face Taron, your face a picture of pure childlike joy as he followed you up the bridge with your bags.

“It’s amazing! Go on, go in first.”

A large semi-circle shaped sofa filled the centre of the main room with a glass table in front of it which had been filled with champagne on ice, a huge bouquet of flowers and a cake stand containing all of your favourite sweet treats. It all looked out onto your decked balcony, with a small bistro table and chairs, and beyond that a stunning view through the forest floor; completely secluded, peaceful as anything and with only the sound of the birds in the trees for company. To the right of the sofa was a log burning stove and a door which led through to a small kitchen where a selection of gins were waiting to be tasted, and everything you could possibly need for a cosy hot chocolate before bed. After you’d looked around everything else you followed Taron through into the bedroom where the kingsize bed also had a full view out into the forest. Two large cosy towels had been placed on the end of the bed with a small chalkboard sign that pointed out to the balcony saying: Hot Tub This Way.

“Ahhh you weren’t winding me up!” You grinned as you rushed up to the glass door and peered to the right where the steam was rising up from the inviting looking water. “We’ve actually got our own hot tub, with that view!”

“Now you can see why I’ve been dying to tell you everything, and also wanting to keep it all a surprise!”

“You know what? I’m actually really glad you kept it as a surprise. With everything that’s happened I needed this moment, and I’ve needed you more than I’ve realised. It’s making me see how lucky I am to have you, it’s making me feel so happy, and making me love you so much I just want to squeeze you and never let you go.” You stepped back into Taron’s open arms and did just that, burying you face into his chest and wrapping your arms around his back in the tightest grip.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy.” He replied simply as he held you back. “You’ve not had it easy recently and I wanted to treat you and make you feel special.”

“This is as much about you as it is me.” You pulled back slightly so you could look into Taron’s eyes for a moment before moving in to kiss him tenderly. “It’s our anniversary, and we’ll celebrate it together.”

“Deal.” He kissed you back even more slowly, almost identically to your first ever kiss, and all the heady lust you’d felt that first night came rushing back to your chest. The look on his face as he pulled back let you know that that was entirely deliberate. “Your reaction to those kisses… I’m pretty sure it’s what made me fall for you.” He left you speechless, a final peck falling to your softly open lips before he left the bedroom, no doubt heading straight for the cakes. With a soft shake of your head you snapped yourself back to reality, lingering in the bedroom doorway and watching on as Taron picked up a slice of Victoria sponge cake from the stand and savoured his first bite with a heavenly moan.

“I’m going to give my dad a quick call and check in, I won’t be too long. Maybe crack open the champagne and we can test out the hot tub after? Save me that chocolate brownie too!”

“It’s all yours!” Taron called back as he relaxed against the cushions of the sofa and took in the view.

You climbed up into the centre of the bed and sat against the headboard, hearing your phone ring for a few seconds before your Mum answered.

“Hello, love.” She greeted you quite cheerily.

“How is it going?”

“Not too bad actually, your Dad is having a little nap just now but all the nurses have said he’s taken it well, better than most people, so that’s positive.”

“Brilliant, and have you heard any more from the oncologist?

“Yes, she came in just after lunch and has looked over all the new scans and blood test results and was also happy. Apparently the traces of cancer which are left are very small and haven’t spread so it should be one course of chemo over 6 weeks to kill that off and then fingers crossed it’s all clear from there.”

“That’s such a relief.” You sighed, feeling like the dark cloud that had been following you around was shrinking by the second.

“Yes, we’re both relaxing a bit more now.”

“Good, we’ll come back up at the weekend to see you if that’s alright?”

“We?” Your Mum checked in cautiously.

“I had to tell Taron, Mum. He’s family to me, even if he’s not yet family to you.” She hummed back down the phone to you, clearly not sold on the idea of having him stay the night under her roof again.

“I know things didn’t go brilliantly last time, but please give him a chance?” You practically begged.

“Well I think your father already sees Taron as his son-in-law… so I’d better get used to him, hadn’t I?” She let out a soft laugh.

“You make it sound like so much effort!” You laughed back. “I know you’ll love him, in time. He’s spoiling me rotten today. We’re staying in a cute treehouse near the south coast in the New Forest and our balcony looks out into the woodland. It’s gorgeous!”

“That does sound lovely. Take plenty of photos and tell me all about it at the weekend, I’m going to have to go now though as the nurses have just come back in to wake him.”

“We will. Love you, Mum. Pass my love to Dad too.”

“I will, darling. We love you too, and say hi to Taron from us.”

As your Mum hung up the phone you were left with a look of surprise on your face at her last comment. It was the first sign of interest and inclusion of Taron from her and you’d not expected it to happen so soon after your request to give him a chance. You rushed to your feet and back out into the living area to see Taron looking back at you from the sofa.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… my Mum says Hi.” You smiled. “Specifically to you.”

“She does?” Taron jumped up from the sofa in delighted confusion. “Is she feeling alright?” He joked.

“Better than she has done in weeks. Everything is going really well up there so I don’t need to worry… we don’t need to worry! I said we’ll see them at the weekend and can tell them all about this place and how special it is. Mum wants lots of photos.”

“Are you serious? This is amazing, y/n! I told you everything would be alright, that we’d come here and leave the past behind and fall in love all over again.”

“I never fell out of love with you.” You clarified as you took hold of Taron’s hand.

“Me neither, but you know what I mean.”

“This is mad.”

“Everything feels so right.” He beamed back to you. “Have a sip of champagne, devour that chocolate brownie and I’ll work out how to get the bubbles going in the hot tub!”

“Urgggh heaven.” You moaned happily as you tasted the sweet chocolate and heard Taron’s excited laugh as he put the jets into action and then rushed back inside to grab the towels from the bed. He stripped back down to his swimming shorts in front of you, willing you to eat your brownie quicker than you were.

“Come on! Oh wait, the champagne!” He stepped quickly around you to grab the ice bucket and glasses before dragging the small bistro table over next to the hot tub and setting it up. There was a chill to the November late afternoon air and you could see the goose bumps erupting across Taron’s arms as he leant back through the doorway to see if you were ready yet.

“Get in, I’ll be 2 minutes.” You waved him back out again, giving you time to tie your hair up and grab your phone so you could take some photos of the view, and a cheesy selfie or two as well. The smile that graced Taron’s face when you stepped out onto the balcony to join him said it all. He let you climb in beside him and then handed you a glass of champagne, cheersing his glass against yours and taking a long sip. Neither of you had felt this happy in months and the time spent together, one-on-one, was long overdue. It was all too easy to glide around the edge of the hot tub and in against Taron’s side, locking your lips to his so you could kiss him like you really meant it.


	21. Chapter 21

A steamy, romantic, champagne fuelled hot tub was bound to get a bit handsy. You had to make things up to Taron and he didn’t seem surprised in the slightest when your fingers delved beneath the waistband of his swimming shorts. His semi soon became rock hard at your touch, slowly working down to his balls and then rubbing your thumb over his tip. He didn’t even try to hide his grin, just relaxed back smugly and let you see how much he was enjoying it. Your other hand caressed over his chest and shoulder, up to the back of his neck as you kissed him and into the back of his hair as you started to whisper filth into his ear.

“You feel so big, it’s making me throb for you.” Taron responded instantly, dropping his arms from the sides of the hot tub back into the water so his hands could take hold of your waist and move you to straddle over his thighs. “You like that?” You hummed back as you tugged his shorts lower and set him free. There was only a hungry kiss in response as his hands dropped to squeeze your bum.

“I really want to, but we can’t, not in here.” He looked over his shoulder to see the bistro chairs left on the other side of the balcony and then back into your eyes.

“You want me to ride you on one of those chairs? Out here in the open?… Or I could bend over the railing and you can take me from behind?” Even suggesting your ideas out loud was turning you on and you knew Taron could feel you tensing your thighs in excitement.

“Fucking hell, yes. It’ll be cold but if you keep talking like that it won’t take long.”

“Come on then.” You smirked and then giggled as you stood up from Taron and climbed out the hot tub, rushing over to the edge of the balcony and then leaning out to check that no one else could see you from either side. Once you’d seen it was all clear you flattened out your back and left your arse up for Taron, feeling his fingers tug your bikini to one side. “Pull them down, halfway down my thighs so I can feel everything.”

“Jesus this is hot.” Taron commented under his breath as he followed your instructions and was then quick to push himself into you and feel your warmth surround his erection. He wasted no time, thrusting hard and fast as he held onto your hips and had you rocking with him.

“Oh, yes! Fuck. Yeah!” You cried out as every move Taron made felt incredible. He didn’t let up the pace, panting heavily behind you as his eyes were fixed to the sight of his hips slamming against your arse. You wanted to be able to take a moment to look up, to look out into the forest and remember where you were, what you were doing and how fucking good it felt, but Taron never gave you chance. This was a quickie for sure. There had been so much pent up tension between you, mostly anger and frustration but getting to release it like this was the best possible outcome for both of you. Your orgasm rushed through your body, hitting you hard and fast, and leaving you breathless. Taron lost it just after you did, spilling out in such a rush that drips landed on the decking between your feet.

“Fucking hell, we’re good.” He sighed as he supported you into an upright position against his warm chest and then pulled your bikini back up into place. “We’re definitely having sex again tonight.”

“It’s our anniversary, we’re having sex all night.”

“But we’ve got a romantic dinner to get through first so hold those naughty thoughts.” He left a kiss to your cheek before wrapping one of the large, soft towels around your shoulders and leading you inside.

You started to fill the roll top bath, adding in the complimentary bubbles and then noticed Taron watching you from the doorway through to the bedroom. An offer for him to join you was made but he declined it, preferring to admire you as you stripped bare and relaxed back into the warm water with a sigh.

“Still not tempting?”

“I was thinking I could have a shower instead.” His eyebrow cocked to the walk in shower at the end of the bath and you nodded in agreement as you realised you’d have the perfect view of him whilst he was in there. There was no need to be subtle either as you took in every inch of his skin. Watching his shoulder blades as he rubbed the shampoo suds over his hair, then taking in his chest as he turned around beneath the falling water. He caught your eye contact for a second and then smiled as he saw you look down his body to his cock, his hand deliberately stroking down his length a few times as he watched you watching him. You were in heaven. You considered getting yourself off in the bath but decided to hold onto the feelings of arousal for the rest of the night, knowing something amazing would come of it in a matter of hours. Taron appeared to do the same, resisting his semi and reaching for the soap for distraction. The rewards would be worth it.

You smiled up to your boyfriend as he offered out his hand to help you out of the bath. The thirsty kiss he left to your lips could easily have led you straight into bed, but instead you wrapped a fresh towel around his hips and sent him on his way.

“Stop tempting me, I need to be hungry not horny.”

Having taken a minute to compose yourself you walked into the bedroom to find Taron in a black pair of boxers, only now unpacking one of the weekend bags he’d brought. Your new dress was hanging on the wardrobe door.

“Y’know I was quite concerned by what you might have packed, seeing as you did most of it in the dark. These are a cute touch though.” You nudged your toe against your favourite pair of silver heels, the ones you’d worn on your first proper date with Taron, which were waiting at the foot of the bed. “So do I get any underwear or am I going commando to dinner?”

“Like I’d forget my favourite part!” Taron scoffed back as he pulled his chosen pair of knickers out of the bag and threw them at you. “Bras and dresses are a minefield so I did grab a few extras from your drawer, hopefully one of them works?”

“This one’s perfect, so don’t worry.” You reassured him with a kiss to the cheek as you collected the one you wanted. “Let me unpack the rest of this too, you’ve done more than enough today.”

“Nah-ah. Bags are off-limits all weekend for you.”

“Why? What are you hiding in there?”

“Things for tomorrow!” Taron replied innocently whilst folding his arms across his chest.

“What did we say? No more secrets, no more surprises… So what’s in the bag?”

“Argh, fine…Coats, umbrellas, wellies and your beanie too. But it might be too windy for the umbrellas so we’ll see… Go on, have a look if you don’t believe me.” He added as you looked back to him with confusion.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, I’m just wondering why that was being kept as a surprise? I saw the map of the grounds earlier and that there was a woodland walk that leads down to the coast. I was going to suggest it tomorrow if you’d not booked us in for something else at the spa.”

“Oh. Well that’s good then… apart from the weather looking crap for tomorrow.”

“Stop trying to make everything perfect!” You teased him lovingly, reaching out for his arm and stroking his soft skin. “Whatever happens, whatever the weather does, I don’t mind one bit as long as I’m with you so stop over-thinking all of this. Why don’t you grab a few of those little bottles of gin from the kitchen and bring them back in here so we can have a drink whilst we get ready?”

“Alright, sounds good. Sorry for stressing.” His face softened as he leaned in to kiss you quickly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

A glass of gin and tonic was placed next to your makeup brushes a few minutes later and you spotted Taron relaxing back on the bed, still wearing only his boxers. He had an ipad in his hands and was reading the screen closely.

“We need to select what we want for breakfast in the morning. There’s this hatch thing by the front door and they deliver it to us so we can have it in bed, or on the balcony if it’s sunny.”

“That’s such a good idea! What can we pick from?”

“Absolutely everything. Croissants, toast, eggs, full English, waffles, pancakes, fruit, bread and hams, bagels… it’s never ending!”

“Wow,” You spun around on your chair to face Taron. “Get a selection then? I don’t know what I’m going to want… might depend on how much of an appetite I’ve worked up over night.”

“Naughty.” Taron sniggered. “I’m ordering the unhealthy things seeing as we’re only here for one night. I’ve also booked us a lift back up to the main house for dinner in 15 minutes so we’d better get a move on.”

You gently curled your last strands of hair, wriggled your little black dress up over your hips and secured the ankle straps of your silver heels before standing in front of the full length mirror to check you’d not missed something. Taron appeared in the view behind you, a crisp white shirt tucked into his navy suit trousers but with the top two buttons left undone and the sleeves neatly turned up to his elbows. He caught you admiring his reflection and stepped in behind you, his hands naturally resting on the sides of your hips, and nose burying in against your neck so he could inhale the sweet scent of your favourite perfume.

“Gorgeous,” He whispered. “Utterly gorgeous.”

You grabbed your jackets on the way out and walked hand in hand down the wooden bridge to the awaiting cart, ready to start your anniversary evening together.


	22. Chapter 22

The restaurant had been transformed from lunch with thick red table cloths and candles gently flickering; fairy lights had been hung around the alcoves and draped over the period fireplaces. Other guests were dressed up and enjoying their food and drinks as you were guided through to your table for the evening, a table which already had a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for you. The waitress took your jackets and let you get settled in before returning to open the champagne and take your food order.

“This is going to go straight to my head after that gin and tonic and the champagne from earlier.”

“Wouldn’t be us if we didn’t get drunk, would it?” Taron laughed in reply as he lifted his champagne flute to the centre of the table to clink it against yours. “Happy first anniversary, here’s to many, many more.”

“Happy anniversary, love you.” You replied before taking a sip and smiling happily back at Taron.

“It’s much posher than what we’re used to, with all this champagne, but I wanted to push the boat out and make it really special.”

“And it is really special, so thank you.”

“We can celebrate with everyone else in the pub another night.”

“If they want to be celebrating our anniversary?” you questioned. 

“Any excuse with that lot!”

“True.” You nodded back before pulling your phone out of your clutch bag to check for any last messages for the night. There was nothing else in from your parents but a new text from Gemma.

So… has he dropped the big question yet?!

It made you roll your eyes and put your phone back in your bag without even replying.

“News from your Mum?” Taron asked softly.

“No, just Gemma winding me up. She can get lost.” You joked.

“What did she say?” You paused for a second as you wondered if it was something you should be sharing, but then remembered the new no secrets agreement so decided to just go with it.

“She was asking if you’d proposed yet… which I should explain further before you have a total panic attack at the thought and fall of your chair.” You added upon seeing Taron’s face drop as he sat back in his seat. “Please don’t look so worried, I’m not expecting it like, at all. She just got it into her head when you were so stressed out about the prospect of me not getting the time off work to come here. She was convinced that it had to be today because nothing else would be so important to you that you couldn’t reschedule it for another time, or the weekend.”

“Oh, okay.” Was all Taron could manage to reply with.

“It’s alright, please don’t feel bad,” You reached out across the table for his hand and relaxed slightly when he leant in and picked your eye contact back up again. “this is completely perfect for us.”

A gentle smile was held between you as the silence lingered, your hands still held softly together until the next thought hit you.

“I’ve just ruined it haven’t I?”

“What?”

“You were going to propose and now I’ve said about it you’ve changed your mind and won’t do it because I’ve guessed it already. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“No.” Taron was quick to jump in. “No, honestly, no. Not that I don’t want to-“ he started to stumble over his words in fear of offending you. “I just, not tonight. It was never going to be tonight. I didn’t have anything planned, so don’t worry.”

“Okay.” You breathed a joint sigh of relief.

“I will, but not tonight.”

“It’s fine. It’s other people putting ideas in my head again.”

“Again? Someone’s suggested it before now?” Taron started to giggle.

“Not quite as obviously as Gemma!” You laughed back. “I didn’t entertain the idea either, but it was my Mum. She made a comment to me when you were so keen to be left alone with my Dad that weekend. She said that you’d be asking him for his permission to propose to me.”

“No flies on her!”

“You were!?”

“Maybe…” Taron blushed at his admission. “I didn’t know when, or if, I’d get to see him again and on his own with the way things were going so…”

“Taron!”

“What?” He tried to hide his smug giggle by drinking more champagne.

“Wow! The first time you meet my Dad and you’re asking him for my hand in marriage…”

“Now you know why he likes me so much.” Taron grinned.

“Fucking hell. No wonder!”

“He was really good about it though. I thought he’d freak out seeing as he’d never met me, but he asked me why, was I certain, how long had I known it was what I wanted… I clearly gave the right answers because he shook my hand and wiped away a little tear.”

“Oh bless him.” You placed your hand over your heart at the image in your mind of the two of them together. “He told me last week that you were my one.”

“He can see it as much as I can.”

“I don’t even care when it happens now, just knowing it’s part of our future… makes me happy already.”

“Me too. As long as I can work out how to surprise you without all the grief that this surprise caused!”

“Just be spontaneous. I don’t need some elaborate plan or grand gesture. If it feels right then it’s right.”

“Noted.” He nodded to himself just as your starters arrived and put an end to the engagement chat.

The food was heavenly and you’d cleared your first plate in no time at all, even getting a moment spare to watch on and admire Taron eating the last few bites of his starter. There were still feelings of disbelief that he was your boyfriend when he looked so handsome. The kind of feelings that took you back to your first encounters with him, and how far out of your league he felt back then.

“What’s that look for?” He smiled softly as he finished his food and looked up to see you looking back dreamily at him.

“Nothing, just enjoying this.”

“Good.” He smiled cheekily before topping up your champagne from the bottle. “I think we should do more dates like this in the next year.”

“Posh restaurants?”

“Yeah. They used to make me nervous but sitting opposite you takes all my nerves away.”

It didn’t take long for your main course to arrive at the table and you decided it was the perfect time to have a reminisce, especially after Taron’s last comment.

“I remember how nervous you were on our first proper date together. It actually made me feel better that night, and gave me such a soft spot for you.”

“I’d never done dates like that in the past… everything with us was so far out of my comfort zone that it terrified me, but in the best kind of way.”

“You’d been so confident up until that point, so teasing and deliberate, I never felt like I had the upper hand and that was new for me. I felt like I’d met my match.”

“I felt the same as soon as you started fucking me on your sofa!” Taron confessed quietly. “Then when I saw you holding your own with my mates I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I was falling. Fucking fast too and it knocked me sideways.” Hearing Taron say that made you pause and look up from your plate into his eyes. It filled your stomach with butterflies and you couldn’t help the smile that spread widely across your face.

“We don’t need to mention the next bit.” You shook your head forgivingly.

“No, safe to say I learnt a big lesson though… So when did you know?” He asked.

“That I was falling?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe the same night as you, after we’d gone back to yours and were in bed together. If things had gone smoothly I’d have said then but when everything unravelled… maybe not. The second time around is much easier and weirdly the repeat version of that night! We came back from the pub and you kissed me goodnight on the way up to my flat. I knew as soon as I’d left you.”

“I’m so glad. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d not won you back.”

“Spent your life trying!” You joked but Taron didn’t laugh.

“I genuinely would have.”

“Even if you knew what was to come? With my family and the arguments and stress and-”

“Especially with all of that! Those bumps along the way are reminders of how much we care for each other, it’s only been messy because we’re trying to protect and look after each other. Plus they’ve shown me that I’ll love you regardless.”

“You really meant it when you were telling me we’d come out the other side and everything would be good again, didn’t you? You knew it would happen.”

“I did. I wished I could fast forward life to get here sooner, but it doesn’t work like that.” He smiled.

“Shame… I’m glad we’ve made it now though. I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes and I know I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have you by my side. You’re amazing and I love you, Taron. I don’t say it enough so I’m making up for it today. I love you.”

“And I love you too.” Taron nudged the candle from the centre of the table to the side so he could lean across and place a tender kiss to your lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Walking off your 3 course meal was a necessity. The night air was crisp and cold, helping you to sober up as you started the long walk back to your treehouse. The path started off secluded, softly lit by large lanterns nestled in between the dense gardens, and then as you moved further away from the main house you joined back up with the narrow road that took you further down into the forest. The canopy was filled with a mix of warm and coloured lights which zig-zagged across over the road creating a magical view up into the trees. You walked slowly, hand-in-hand with Taron, making the most of the peaceful time together. The wildlife you could hear during the day had quietened down for the night, leaving the sound of Taron joking, giggling and occasionally singing beside you in his drunken blissful happiness.

“Home sweet home.” He declared as he went ahead of you up the bridge to your treehouse door.

“I wish it was.”

“Maybe we should come back here for every anniversary… Make it our thing.” He suggested as he pushed open the door and let you inside first.

“Don’t you think we’d get bored of it eventually?”

“Not when it’s this magical!… Just one night a year would keep it sweet.”

“We’ll see.” You mused as you left your jacket and heels by the door, wondering if you should get comfy on the sofa or head straight to the bedroom.

“Shall I light the fire?” Taron suggested, caressing softly over your bum on his way behind you.

“Only if you’d rather warm up in here first…”

“Oh, I see… You want it to be like that?” He smirked.

“Don’t you?” You pouted.

“I was kinda enjoying the romance for once… snuggle up in front of a fire, steal a kiss when I can’t resist you any longer, then watch you go down on me.” He held your eye contact for longer than normal, waiting to see how you reacted.

“Romantic.” You added sarcastically and made him laugh. “I said your wish would be my command though, so let’s make it happen.”

Whilst Taron got the fire going you poured out two more gin and tonics, and then joined him at the end of the sofa, sitting with your legs over his lap so your feet were closest to the warmth of the flames. His cold fingers started to dance over your thighs where your dress had ridden up and you giggled softly when it tickled.

“You’re really cute.” He commented as he couldn’t keep his eyes off you.

“Want to kiss me yet?”

“Always.” You moved in closer to his lips, staying two inches away to tease him and then holding your position, holding your gaze, holding your smile. He wasn’t caving. Your eyes darted down to his lips, the low light of the room making them even more plump and tempting, but instead you pulled back to take another sip of your gin. You swear you could feel his internalised groan vibrate through his body, but he was the one who wanted to take it slow .

He lifted your glass from your fingers and reached out to place it down on the table next to his, leaving you with an opportunistic chance to kiss his neck and deeply inhale his aftershave. This time his moan was audible.

“Can we just…” His fingers slid to the back of your neck, his thumb rubbing softly over your cheek as he held you still and left a teasingly slow kiss to your lips.

“Yes.” You replied with a smile just before Taron returned for more. The kiss was longer, so intimate and private and like you had all the time in the world and no one else to think of. Your tongue met Taron’s and set off sparks in your core. Arousal, lust and love all swirling together to turn one kiss into such a moment. “Wow.” Taron looked back at you in agreement as he pulled away and handed you your drink back.

“You might wanna finish that now because I don’t think we’ll get a break for some time.” He picked up his own glass and then laughed loudly as he spotted you downing it from the corner of his eye. He matched your pace, his empty glass only just finding the edge of the table before he had your back down against the sofa, your leg wrapped over his hip, hand pushing your dress higher up your thigh and lips meeting again for something more thirsty.

The fire between you was out-burning the fire he’d lit just minutes before. Your kisses were passionate and needy but close to losing focus when your hands were free to roam. It took no time at all to undo the button’s of Taron’s white shirt and slip your hands inside, teasing your fingernails across his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. In return, Taron used his free hand to cup your breast, squeezing it firmly as he continued to dominate the kiss and leave soft moans falling down into your mouth. Before long you’d loosened his trousers and slipped a hand inside his boxers. Nothing turned you on more than feeling how hard he was for you. His head had dropped to your shoulder, nipping at the bare skin next to the strap of your dress as he struggled to hold back his groans of pleasure at the feel of your hand working quickly against him.

“Turn over.” You ordered him softly at first, but he didn’t respond. “T? Switch with me.”

“Don’t stop. Fuck.” He was starting to rock his hips in time with your hand and you knew he’d happily go all the way and spill inside his boxers if you didn’t do something about it.

“Let me suck you off.” You whispered into his ear as you withdrew your hand and left him pining for more.

“Anything. Just quick.”

“So needy. This is what you wanted, remember?” He gave you space to move out from beneath him as he bundled his trousers and boxers down his legs, then lay down where you’d been and cupped his balls as he waited for you to continue. “Look at me.” You requested as you placed your hand over his and prized his fingers away. He watched you lick tantalizingly slowly up his shaft, your fingers wrapping around the base before you took him into your mouth. A hiss of pleasure came with the twitching of his legs either side of you as you took him deeper and deeper, bobbing up and testing your limits with how far you could go.

“Fuck, y/n, fuck fuck fuck.” Spilled from Taron as he raised one arm up and placed it behind his head for support, giving himself the best view of your lips as they dragged up and down his erection, smearing your lipstick in the process. His other hand reached down to your head, keeping your hair out the way, caressing your cheek lovingly when you paused for a moment and then balling up into a fist against his thigh when he started to reach his orgasm. “I’m there, I’m there.” He panted out encouragingly before letting out a heavenly moan as he shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed it down and then ran your finger across the side of your mouth, checking to see if the lipstick stain was as bad as it felt. “You couldn’t look hotter if you tried.” Taron complimented you from his position of contentment before letting his head fall back against the cushion and sighing happily.

“Says you with your open shirt and cock out. We’re a hot mess who smell of nothing but good sex.”

Taron shielded his semi with his hands, too lazy to pull any clothes back on, and you could only laugh.

“So are you joining me in bed, or do I have to warm it up all by myself?”

“Can I watch before I join?”

“Only if you tell me what to do…” You teased as you walked around the back of the sofa, dragging your fingertips along the top of the cushions and waiting for Taron to reach out and touch you. His fingers sparked against your wrist as he reached up for you, dragging down into your palm but never taking a grip against your hand. “Come on.” You encouraged as you left him behind and opened the door through to the bedroom.

Your dress was left at the end of the bed and you’d climbed beneath the covers to keep warm, your eyes suddenly widening as Taron came into sight, completely naked and leaning casually in the doorway.

“Don’t let me stop you.” He commented filthily as his eyes travelled down the bed to find and focus in on the movements from your hand. You were so wet already, your fingers slipping easily between your folds beneath your underwear and curling straight into your entrance. It caused your jaw to drop open at the sensation, the feel of Taron watching you turning you on more.

“Pull the covers down.” He stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door so he could lean against it with his arms behind his back. The sight of you in his favourite underwear with your fingers slowly teasing yourself had him growing harder by the second.

“What now?” You asked as you held his eye contact.

“Taste yourself.”

That one was easy; you started with the tip of your tongue against your index finger but soon had two fingers engulfed in your mouth. The sweet taste contrasted well against the saltiness that Taron had delivered to you on the sofa.

“Now go again, harder, pull your knickers to the side.” Every move he wanted was done deliberately slowly so you could watch his whole body delight in your actions. He could hardly keep still as you plunged your fingers back inside you and lifted one leg so you could reach in deeper. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels naughty.” You moaned softly. “So good.”

“You’re so hot.” He replied with less authority and you opened your eyes to see he had given in to temptation and was getting himself off at the sight of you.

“Are we going all the way?”

“No. As soon as you hit the edge stop. Don’t touch yourself again, I want to see you hold it.”

“Mmm, okay.” You continued to finger yourself, knowing it wouldn’t take long at all with Taron moaning from the side of the room as he started to stroke himself with pace. “Fuck.” Your back started to arch, your toes curling up, eyes fixated on the sight of him wanking over you and that was your limit. The breathy determination to hold back filled the room as you pulled your hands away from yourself and placed them above your head.

“Yes, y/n, that’s my girl. You’re so good.” He rushed over to you and knelt between your legs, his fingers teasing your knickers down your thighs and making them twitch with the pent up release that was waiting to explode through your body. Once he’d pulled them from your feet he wasted no time and licked firmly between your folds.

“Fuuu-Taron. Shit.” You hissed as you closed your eyes tightly and fought your orgasm back so you could make the most of this reward. It was heavenly. He lapped you up like it was the first time he’d tasted you and you couldn’t stop a hand from lowering to his head to make sure he didn’t leave you on the edge again. The sensations were everything your body had been craving since seeing him in the shower and as he kissed against your nub you felt your thighs tighten. You couldn’t hold it back for a second longer and came hard, crying out in pleasure as the thrill took over your body. Taron didn’t let up and you were writhing beneath his grip, panting heavily as he sustained your orgasm to the point where you didn’t think it was going to end.

“Fucking hell.” You sighed as you finally came down and heard Taron giggling from between your legs.

“That was one to remember!”

“I’m gonna need a minute before you touch me again.” You sighed happily.

“You can take two, this isn’t going down any time soon.” He raised his eyebrows at his erection as he lay down next to you, then leant in to place a loving kiss to your lips. “You’re so gorgeous.”


	24. Chapter 24

The loudest chorus of birdsong woke you and Taron at the same time, a simultaneous groan of annoyance making you both giggle and then move in closer together beneath the covers.

“Let’s go back to sleep.” You hummed as Taron’s thumb stroked gently across the soft skin of your stomach. Having him spoon you was one of your favourite things; you felt so safe, secure and loved. You closed your eyes and hoped that your sleepy state would wash back over you and give you another hour of rest in Taron’s arms.

“What time is it?” He asked before placing a few quick kisses to the back of your neck. You opened your eyes again and groggily reached out to the bedside table for the watch you’d gifted him the morning before.

“8:40, ish.”

“Ok.”

“Just another 20 minutes.” You mumbled as you closed your eyes again, but Taron wasn’t staying settled behind your back and the feel of his arousal pressing against your arse told you why. His hand drifted down to your core, his index finger rubbing softly between your folds and finding your nub. “Taron.” You groaned.

“Yes, love?” He answered innocently.

“Mmmm, god you’re impossible to resist.” You caved instantly and turned onto your back, opening your legs wider for him and taking him between your thighs as he moved himself over you.

“I know,” he smirked, “just relax, we’ll take this one slow.” The morning sunlight had his eyes looking a lighter shade of green as he gazed down lovingly at you. The sex the night before was hot and filthy, eyes were dark with lust, skin sweaty and your bodies moved heavily against one another. It was intense and full of pleasure and passion. The tone for the morning was the complete opposite. Taron pushed himself into you slowly, checking you were alright after the pounding he’d given you just hours before and you nodded up at him sweetly to let him continue. He circled his hips a few times before lowering his chest down against yours and taking the tender kisses you had on offer. Your hands stroked through the back of his hair as you kissed him good morning, both of you smiling happily as Taron continued to fuck you slowly. There was a flinch of pleasure which flashed across your face as he found the sweet spot inside you.

“There, yes.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling your knees up higher so you could wrap your ankles over him. 

“I’ve got you.” Taron replied as he kept his position and started to work a little faster to keep the momentum. The loving softness had your head spinning for him. It wasn’t often that both of you were in this mood but when it happened you were completely inseparable for the rest of the day. He couldn’t be any closer to you physically, but still you craved more, reaching up to kiss him with a hunger this time. Your hips rocked together, bodies taking each movement with ease and heating up to your releases. Moans were soft but encouraging, hands clinging and stroking tenderly as the pleasure built. You panted out again and again as Taron’s thrusts became that bit sharper and harder. There was no holding back or waiting on the edge, your body was all too willing to let go and you tensed around Taron’s length over and over as he pushed through your orgasm to his own release. Heavy sighs filled the room as Taron pulled out and rolled off you onto his back.

“Fuck the 20-minute snooze, I’ll have that every morning thanks.” You said with a big smile as you turned to face him and placed your hand to his chest. “That was really, really nice.”

“It was, and I’m so pleased I ordered us a massive breakfast because I’ve worked up quite an appetite.”

“Shall I go see if it’s been delivered?” Taron placed a kiss to the back of your hand before admiring your naked body as you left the bed to collect the breakfast hamper from the hatch. All the sweet treats he’d ordered for you were in there; warm pancakes and waffles with syrup, cream, fruit and a selection of pastries on the side. The smell was divine, and Taron’s face lit up with excitement when he sat up in bed at the sight of you returning with the huge hamper.

“Oh my word!”

“If the rest of the day carries on like this, it could well be the best day of my life.”

“No pressure then.” Taron laughed nervously and you softly hit his shoulder before passing him the plate of pancakes and little bottle of syrup.

“Shush, you. I was joking… My Mum always says the best day of her life was the day I was born, so I guess I should hold off with that declaration until we’re a good few years down the line.”

“How many kids do you think we’ll have?” Taron asked without a single hesitation and it left you smiling widely to yourself.

“At least 2, maybe 3 though? 4 seems like a lot.”

“Space them out enough and it would be fine… keeps the fun coming, right?”

“In which sense of the word?” You laughed. “Contraceptives exist for a reason!”

“Good job too at the rate we’ve been going in the last 24 hours!”

“It’s a hard life being this attractive, let alone having to spend 24 hours with the most gorgeous man in the world.”

“Such a chore.” Taron rolled his eyes and you laughed together before noticing the rain tapping against the glass doors as it started to fall from the ever-darkening sky.

“I think we should stay in bed until we have to leave.” You were deliberately suggestive but Taron shook his head.

“I packed for the weather so we’re walking down to the beach whether you like it or not!… but I think you will like it.” He grinned. “And it’ll be deserted as no one else will be foolish enough to go out with this storm on the way.”

“You’re mad.” You shook your head as you wondered why you were agreeing to it.

“But that’s why you love me.” He grinned.

***

The zip on your coat couldn’t go any higher up, you had two pairs of socks on to help fill your wellies and your burgundy beanie hat helping to keep the wind from filling your face with hair as soon as you stepped out the door. Taron pulled the hood of your coat up over your hat before kissing your forehead.

“You look so adorable.” Adorable wasn’t the look you were going for, but you didn’t have much choice, and somehow Taron still managed to look hot with his hoodie pulled up over his baseball cap and his thick coat looking much warmer than yours felt.

You started the walk hand in hand, arms swinging happily between you despite walking into the blustery wind and steady light rain. The road stopped at the last treehouse and a style guided you over the wooden fence and onto the footpath through the dense forest. It took you down towards a small stream which was flowing quickly over the rocks and you stopped for a minute to take in how secluded your surroundings were.

“Think how packed the spa is gonna be today.”

“It’d be horrendous.” You replied, pulling your hood down now the forest had given you more shelter from the rain. “This was a much better idea.”

“I’m not just a pretty face.” Taron joked before pulling you in against his chest and hugging you tightly. “I love it when it’s just us.”

“Me too.” You placed a kiss to his cheek and he demanded you gave him another one whilst he took a photo on his phone and immediately set it as his background.

“Do you think about anything else when we’re together like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do other things ever appear in your mind like friends, or work, family, things you need to do when you get home? Mundane life stuff.” Taron clarified as he kept his arm around your shoulders whilst you continued the walk down through the forest.

“I guess sometimes, but less than normal. Why? What’s going on in there?” You tapped the top of his head softly.

“It’s just you, and us. Honestly. I don’t know if it’s because it’s today… our anniversary away, but it’s like time slows down when I’m with you. Everything else isn’t important. It doesn’t even feature.”

“Really?”

“Is that weird?”

“No, it’s the sweetest thing… it makes sense too. I do get lost in you too, but I think recently I’ve been more aware of other things because they’ve worried me. It’s harder to let worries go.”

“Understandably.”

“But since I spoke to my Mum yesterday it’s been nothing but you in here.” You smiled at Taron as you placed your finger to your temple. “I’ve loved every single second of it too.”

“Well good, and now I know it’s not just me being completely besotted by you.”

“Oh it’s reciprocated alright!” There was a shared cheesy grin between you before the forest started to open out and the harsh wind started to batter against your faces again.

“Fucking hell!” Taron shouted as he turned his back to the wind.

“Have we got far to go?” You called out as you pulled your hood back up over your hat and squinted out ahead of you, trying to work out if the horizon was pure cloud or if some of it was actually the sea.

“I don’t think so, come on.” He took your hand again and you laughed as you leant forward to try and walk into the wind. Before long the last few trees and shrubs ended and a path down onto the half pebbled, half sandy beach appeared. There was no one else in sight, not even a lone dog walker at the far end of the beach. Taron let go of your hand and ran down into the harshly breaking waves, backing off as they splashed up his wellies and started to dampen his jeans. “Shit!” He mouthed out at you, not noticing a bigger wave breaking behind him until it splashed up the back of his jeans and took him by surprise.

“You’re such an idiot!” You laughed as he ran back up the beach to join you.

“It’s fucking freezing! Don’t do what I just did.” He laughed with you.

“I wasn’t going to, you’re alright.”

“Found anywhere sheltered yet?”

“No! It’s a deserted beach with a gale force wind coming straight off the sea.”

“Ah… I’ll just have to shout then.” Taron commented before turning his back to you for a moment.

“What?”

“I said I’ll just have to shout!” He repeated before dropping to one knee in front of you, clutching a small black box in his hands.

“Taron, no!” You shook your head in total shock, your hands covering your eyes as you turned away from him in disbelief.

“Y/N!” He shouted, waiting for you to look back at him before he continued. “I’ve known you’re the one I want to marry for so long now. To spend the rest of my life with you, to have you carry my children and bring them into this world… it would make me the happiest I could be. I want you by my side forever, as my wife, so please, will you marry me?” You took a second to wipe the tears from your eyes and commit the sight of Taron down on one knee to your memory before nodding quickly at him.

“Yes! Of course I will!” You shouted your reply over the wind and placed your hands to Taron’s cheeks before leaning down to kiss him. “Yes.” You repeated against his lips. He tugged you down by the waist to sit in the pebbles next to him so he could slide your engagement ring safely onto your finger.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. “That was such a surprise!”

“I knew I could get you.” He smirked as he locked his lips to yours for another kiss. “I know you’ll be thinking that I really was going to ask you last night, but I promise you I wasn’t. This was always the plan.”

“No, I believed you last night which is why I didn’t see this coming today at all!… I was happy to wait, I didn’t think you’d, oh wow we’re really engaged!” You looked down to the ring, shining and sparkling even in the gloomy weather and Taron could only giggle back at your reaction.

“We should head back before we get soaked.”

“Let me take a photo first, because no one’s gonna believe you did it in this weather!” With photos of your ring and wellies, your windswept hair, rosy cheeks and beaming smiles and one of Taron’s sea-spashed jeans for good measure taken, you let him help you back to your feet and made your way up through the forest to the treehouse.

Your wet coats and boots were left by the door to dry, Taron changed out of his soggy jeans too and then joined you under a blanket on the sofa to warm up. It was a rare moment of calmness as you both sat looking out at the view, taking in everything that had happened and wondering how you got so lucky in life. You found Taron’s hand beneath the blanket and linked your fingers through with his, noticing how different it felt now there was a new ring on your finger.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to tell anyone else yet?”

“Why not?” Taron asked softly.

“Things are better when it’s just you and me. It’s never complicated.”

“Let’s keep it between us for a bit longer then. Everyone else can wait and we can have our moment in peace.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled to Taron as you snuggled in against his side and rest your head on his shoulder. “The perfect day continues.”


End file.
